


Lost and Found

by Juli



Series: Spliced [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli/pseuds/Juli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted 2010</p>
<p>David Rossi gets unexpected help in the search for the splicer who killed his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Genetic engineering began as a beneficent tool, allowing scientists to develop better crops and eliminate genetic diseases that had plagued humanity since history began. As the years passed, the scientists' techniques became more refined and so did their creations. Eventually the populace realized that the Engineered Life Forms, known as ELFs, being created by genetic engineers were designed to be slaves, often intended for sex or to be used as soldiers. Some ELFs, called sniffers, bond completely to one human, becoming irrevocably dependent on them for survival. Humanity found its conscience, with a resulting war that lasted a generation. Birthed humans finally won, driving 'splicers' into the criminal underground. Unfortunately, their work thrived there, as there were always people rich enough to pay for having a slave grown to their specifications. Birthed humans continued to search for splicers and destroy them, but battling an enemy capable of growing its own army was challenging. As for the ELFs themselves, birthed humans never forgot that it was their inattention that allowed them to be enslaved and so most humans feel a deep sense of responsibility towards them.

“No one should approach the temple of science with the soul of a money changer.”  
Thomas Browne (1605-82)

*  
*  
*

“’Will to Power’ was a concept developed by Friedrich Nietzsche, but ultimately he chose not to write a book about it. The text was published posthumously by his sister and there has been historical debate about its authenticity.”

Aaron’s posture was carefully correct as he listened to the childish voice drone on. He wasn’t concerned about the accuracy of the facts being recited. Even though he was passed his grace period, Spencer was far too intelligent to make a mistake on something as relatively straightforward as Nietzsche’s philosophy. Still, Spencer had been decanted at a child age and was sensitive as well; it wouldn’t do for the other ELF to suspect that his teacher’s mind was wandering.

There was no doubt that Aaron’s mind was wandering and with good reason. He knew, even if Spencer didn’t, that it was an important day for the younger ELF. Their mutual mistress, Engineer Strauss, had informed Aaron that he was to bring Spencer to her later in the afternoon. It was judgment day for Spencer and, while Aaron knew that Spencer was the epitome of everything that Engineer Strauss was trying to achieve, he wasn’t so sure that the mistress would agree.

Engineer Strauss designed and produced Engineered Life Forms for paying customers, but like most DNA engineers, she had a pet project that she pursued for her own enjoyment. Strauss had been striving for the past decade to create a line of ELFs that were the epitome of both beauty and intelligence. Aaron was the first in the series, the A subject, and he was deemed a failure, being neither attractive enough nor smart enough for Strauss’ exacting criteria. Unlike the results of subsequent attempts, however, Aaron had been allowed to live and serve Strauss in her continued efforts. It was a mixed blessing at best.

Aaron had barely been aware of subject B; that unfortunate hadn’t even been named and Aaron had been kept busy servicing the mistress in a more intimate way to pay much attention. By the time the C subject was decanted, Mistress Strauss was done playing with Aaron and had assigned him to oversee the teaching and care of her specialty series. It was Aaron who had begun to name them and that had been his first mistake. As ELF after ELF was judged by Engineer Strauss to be a failure, it was Aaron who also had to oversee their destruction.

A soft voice interrupted his line of thinking. “Aaron?”

Spencer was looking at him with an expectant expression on his face and Aaron did his best not to let the younger ELF know how far his attention had wandered.

“Very good, Spencer,” Aaron checked the clock on the wall and sighed. It was time. “Put your things away, we’re done here for now.”

Aaron had been meticulous in teaching obedience and wasn’t surprised when Spencer moved to comply even as he voiced a question. “But I thought we were moving on to the Freud and Dylan philosophies?”

“We will later,” Aaron fervently hoped he wasn’t lying to the young ELF. “At the moment, Engineer Strauss has asked to see you.”

Sensitive as he was, Spencer picked up on Aaron’s unease and stopped what he was doing to stare at him in dismay. “She did?”

Aaron nodded, assuming an expression of calm that he didn’t really feel. Jason had taught him that if you pretended an emotion well enough, sometimes it became real. “She did.” Aaron managed to smile at the boy. “I’ve been bragging about you.”

Spencer didn’t smile back. “I don’t want to die, Aaron.”

The comment tore at Aaron’s heart. He hadn’t told Spencer about the danger, but he wasn’t with the boy every waking moment. Obviously someone had and Aaron had a feeling it was either Strauss herself or one of the guards.

“I don’t want you to either,” Aaron told the other ELF. “That’s why I’ve been drilling you so hard on your studies. You’re the most intelligent ELF, by far, that Engineer Strauss has ever created.”

“But I’m not beautiful,” Spencer was unnaturally matter of fact. “I fall short of the current standard of male attractiveness on several key points, particularly in musculature and physical agility.”

“You’re a child,” Aaron replied firmly. “The bone structure is there. I’ve seen the age enhancement images of you and I believe that Engineer Strauss will be pleased.”

“And if she’s not?” Spencer had gone so pale that even his lips looked tinged with white. “If she’s not, will you make sure that it won’t hurt?”

Aaron took Spencer’s hand. “I will always do my very best for you, Spencer, I can promise you that.” He remembered when Jason Gideon had promised him the same thing and could only hope that the words brought Spencer the same comfort as they’d brought him.

Spencer’s smile was watery but sincere. “I know that, Aaron, and thank you.”

There was nothing left to say as Aaron led the younger ELF from the room and towards their destination. As they walked, Aaron yet again felt profound relief that he’d at least been an adult when he’d been decanted. A young adult to be sure, and no more ready to face the world than an ELF decanted as a child, but at least his adult’s body was able to withstand stress better than a less physically mature ELF. Spencer was the equivalent to a ten year-old boy and his thin frame was wracked with shudders as they walked to meet with their maker.

It was also fortunate that Engineer Strauss hadn’t created Spencer as a sniffer ELF. Although she had a stable of sniffers loyal to her from her primary line of creations, she had only designed one in her special line. It had ended very badly. Aaron still had nightmares about what had happened with the H subject. He’d let his guard down enough to fall in love with the female ELF he’d named Haley and that was bad enough. What was worse was watching her with Strauss and then for the mistress to realize that she didn’t care enough for sex with another female to fully bond with the ELF. Haley had suffered most of a slow, agonizing death as she’d been denied the contact she needed to survive. Aaron had finally snapped her neck out of pity, which had resulted in a thorough punishment for him. Even though Strauss hadn’t wanted Haley, she also didn’t want anyone else to intrude on the power she welded over Hayley‘s life. Strauss made sure that, by the time his punishment was through, that Aaron knew that with every fiber of his being.

Even performing a mercy killing on Haley had been better than what had happened to the J subject. Aaron closed his eyes briefly at the remembered pain and did as Jason had instructed him. What had happened to Jack wasn’t Aaron’s fault and rather than let the guilt destroy him, he did his best to make it into a weapon that he could use against the one who’d created so much suffering. Unfortunately, even as resolved as Aaron was to bring Strauss down, he had little power to make anything happen. With any luck, maybe that was about to change.

By the time he and Spencer reached Engineer Strauss’ private workroom, Aaron’s somber thoughts made it difficult for him to wear a neutral expression on his face. He managed, though. To enter the mistress’ presence showing any sort of vulnerability was a big mistake and, for Spencer’s sake, it was one that Aaron couldn’t afford to make.

“Mistress?” Aaron pressed the intercom button and spoke into it before entering the room. “I’ve brought the S subject as you requested.”

There was no verbal answer, but the door opened. Aaron took a deep breath and looked down at Spencer. The boy looked like he was about to throw up.

“Ready?” Aaron asked softly.

Spencer swallowed heavily and shook his head in the negative. Aaron sympathized, but there was nothing he could do.

“I’ll be with you, I promise” Aaron put his hand on Spencer’s skinny shoulder and encouraged the young ELF to walk forward. “Courage, Spencer.”

Engineer Strauss was seated behind a large desk made of glass and metal. She was apparently focused on the padd of information in front of her, but Aaron wasn’t fooled. She’d been studying Spencer from the moment he’d entered. If they’d been very unlucky, she would have had some sort of observation camera on them before that. 

“So,” Strauss looked up and pinned her gaze on Spencer. “You’re the S subject, trained to the best of Aaron’s ability.”

Spencer glanced at Aaron, who nodded at him to respond. Aaron hadn’t missed the dig at his abilities as a teacher. What happened with Jack had revealed Aaron’s soft spot for children; he only hoped that Strauss’ enjoyment of causing him pain didn’t interfere with her ability to see how special Spencer was.

“Y-yes, ma’am,” Spencer stammered.

Strauss’ tight smile was anything but pleasant. “Well, let’s see what you can do.”

What proceeded was a session of rapid-fire questions, covering a plethora of subjects. It was brutal, but actually caused Spencer to settle down. Aaron had frequently drilled him in a similar way the entire three months of Spencer’s existence. This part of Spencer’s assessment didn’t worry Aaron; Spencer was brilliant. It was the next part that he dreaded.

“Very well,” Strauss concluded the questioning. “I can see that the test scores that Aaron has been sending me are accurate.” She scrolled through the information on the padd. “And I see that your physiology is normal, with no imperfections.” She sniffed in distain. “As if I would be that sloppy.”

Strauss rose from her desk and motioned Spencer to step forward. “Come here.”

Aaron forced himself to watch as the engineer felt of all of Spencer’s limbs. At least it was a dispassionate exam; Strauss had never shown any sexual attraction to children. She made some noncommittal sounds, but it wasn’t enough to tell Aaron if she were pleased or not. She ended at Spencer’s face, taking a firm grasp of his chin and turning his head so that the light fell on different parts of his face.

Without speaking, Strauss turned away from the ELFs and strode back to her desk. Spencer stepped back until he was close to Aaron again. Aaron put his hand on lower part Spencer’s back, hoping that the supportive gesture would go unseen.

He need not have worried, Strauss ignored the two of them and instead began dictating notes.

“Subject S demonstrates advanced intellectual capability,” Strauss stated into the recording device. “His IQ is far higher than any of the previous subjects and well within the parameters established at the beginning of this project.”

Spencer sagged against Aaron and even Aaron allowed himself a small sigh of relief. Their respite, however, was short-lived.

“The physical appearance of Subject S, however, falls short of my expectations,” Strauss continued. “For the next series, I shall consider utilizing a similar genetic base, but modifying the gender to female.”

Aaron felt Spencer go completely still and he put an arm around the boy’s shoulders in the hopes of comforting him. The two observed in silence as Strauss finished up her notes. Aaron’s stomach churned with stress. He knew what he had to do next. 

As soon as Strauss shut down her recording, Aaron stepped away from Spencer and dropped to his knees. “Spenc – the S subject is only a child. I assure you that he will more than meet your expectations when he is fully grown.”

Strauss shook her head. “And I am equally certain that he will not. The S subject is attractive, but I prefer my males to be less ethereal and more. . . substantial in their beauty.”

“Mistress, I beg you,” Aaron implored.

“Why, Aaron,” the engineer’s voice was laden with false concern. “You almost sound as though you care for this ELF. I thought we’d cured you of that.”

Aaron made sure that he was staring at the floor. “It’s not that, mistress. I just would hate for all of your hard work to be wasted.”

Strauss walked up to him and it took all of Aaron’s will not to flinch back. She ruffled his hair in an imitation of fondness, then grabbed a lock of it and tugged. He knew that was his signal to stand, so he rose to his feet.

“I have determined that Subject S is not worthy of further contemplation or of the supplies that would be necessary for it to grow to adulthood. I want it disposed of,” she smiled at Aaron. “And I want to you to see to it personally.”

Aaron’s nod was more of a jerk of his head. “Yes, mistress.”

“Good,” she turned her back on them both. “I want it finished and off this ship by suppertime.” 

“Of course, mistress,” Aaron kept his face down as moved towards Spencer. The younger ELF was doing his best not to cry. Aaron didn’t dare comfort him as he ushered Spencer towards the door. He’d been planning for something like this for a long time; he couldn’t let carelessness ruin his preparations now.

“Aaron,” Strauss called after them. “I want you in my private chambers tonight. We’ll go over my notes and see what went wrong with this one.”

“Yes, mistress,” Aaron swallowed bile, but didn’t let disgust show in his face or tone. “I look forward to it.”

Aaron got the two of them out of there before Strauss could prolong the pain. A surreptitious glance at Spencer showed that the boy’s face was sheet white and that he was silently crying. Aaron propelled them along the corridor at a brisk pace, not daring to stop. Only when he got to a very specific connecting point to a smaller corridor did he change his pace. He ducked to the side, pulling Spencer into a tight hug.

“She can’t watch us here,” Aaron whispered as he held the shaking child tightly. “There’s a blind spot in the security monitors.”

“I’m s-s-sorry,” Spencer sobbed. “I t-t-tried to be b-b-b-brave.”

“You’re very brave,” Aaron crouched in front of the younger ELF so that he was closer to Spencer’s eye level. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Spencer gulped and visibly tried to calm himself. “I’m sorry that you have to k-kill me.”

Aaron allowed himself a small smile. “I’m not going to kill you, Spencer.”

“You’re not?” Spencer’s eyes went wide and surprise took care of his stutter. “But mistress said. . . .”

“Ah,” Aaron interrupted him. Time was of the essence, but not only would it be cruel to let the boy think he was being taken to his execution, but they also couldn’t afford to have Spencer paralyzed by fear. “What did Strauss say - exactly.” He knew Spencer’s memory would have no trouble pulling up the precise wording.

“She said that she wanted me disposed of,” Spencer recited. “And off the ship by suppertime.”

“Disposed is not the same thing as killed,” Aaron pointed out. He stood and took Spencer by the hand. “As for being off the ship, that’s exactly the plan.”

Spencer’s eyes went even wider. “You’re going to disobey Engineer Strauss?”

“No,” Aaron corrected. “I’m going to do exactly what she says, no more and no less.” He abruptly changed the subject. “But you need to do your part too. I want you to memorize these numbers.”

Aaron rattled off a series of number groupings. He saw Spencer’s lips move as he committed them to memory, but Aaron couldn’t leave anything to chance. “Repeat them, please.”

When Spencer correctly recited the sequence, Aaron smiled and led them back into the corridor. “It’s imperative that you remember that information.”

“Why?” Spencer was hard pressed to keep up, his shorter legs working hard to match Aaron’s rapid pace.

“You’ll find out soon,” Aaron assured him. “For now, though, you need to follow my lead and look properly cowed.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Spencer whispered. Despite Aaron’s reassurances, he still looked pale and terrified. 

The rest of their walk was silent and they soon reached their destination, the waste processing center. Aaron breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who was stationed outside its door. He’d been devising his plan ever since Jason’s death and a potential flaw was that he couldn’t control who would be the guard on duty. Luckily, it was one he was familiar with and knew exactly how to bribe.

“Another one bites the dust, huh,” the guard commented as Aaron and Spencer approached. 

“Engineer Strauss has given the order and I’m to carry it out personally,” Aaron’s voice was carefully neutral as he replied. “Foyet, I would appreciate it if I could do so in privacy.”

“That can be arranged.” Foyet licked his lips as he looked Aaron up and down. “I can give you what you want, if you’ll give me what I want.”

Aaron suppressed a shudder of disgust. This particular guard had been part of his punishment regarding Haley. “The mistress expects me in her private chambers tonight.”

Foyet snorted. “That figures. The boss don’t like to share, unless she’s proving a point.” He adjusted his pants. “Tell you what, you can pay part today with your mouth and we’ll find a more convenient time for you to pay off the rest of it later. What Strauss don’t know won’t hurt her none.”

It wasn’t the most ideal bargain, but Aaron nodded his head in agreement. Strauss would indeed be able to tell if anyone took Aaron so soon before she had her way with him, but with any luck, her world would come crashing down before the guard got the rest of his ‘in kind’ services. “I can come to you after your shift.”

“Good enough,” Foyet opened the door for them. “Have fun.”

Aaron didn’t reply, only pulled Spencer along with him into the waste processing center. It was automated, so they were the only people inside. When the door shut behind them, Aaron pulled the boy to him and gave him another hug.

“Well done, Spencer, I’m proud of you.”

The younger ELF’s eyes were fixated on the platforms where organic matter was routinely destroyed. If Aaron had planned on carrying out Strauss’ orders, that was what Spencer would have faced. Aaron resolutely turned Spencer and moved in a different direction.

“We’re going back here,” Aaron told the youngster, explaining as he went. “Organic waste is destroyed; a ship like the Gene Goddess can’t afford to carry the weight of material that isn’t of further use.”

“Like me?” Spencer asked.

Aaron shook his head. “No, you’re definitely not a waste, Spencer.” By then, they’d moved to an area full of twisted metal and discarded electronic components. “Can you tell me, when we receive a warning that United Earth Domain forces are in the area, what is the reaction protocol?”

It wasn’t information that an ELF not expected to serve on the ship would have been taught. Then again, had Spencer been a normal ELF, he also wouldn’t have been taught a good many other things, such as how the waste disposal worked. Like Jason had done for him, Aaron had made sure that Spencer received a more well-rounded education than Engineer Strauss had intended.

“The ship goes on lockdown and personnel report to emergency duty stations or to their quarters,” Spencer immediately said. 

“And then what?” Aaron prompted.

“The captain prepares to gate,” Spencer’s voice showed his confusion. “And hard waste materials are expelled.”

Aaron saw the area he was looking for and led Spencer off the makeshift path amongst the piles of discarded items to an especially dark corner. “And what is the purpose of that last step?”

Spencer hesitated “To lighten the ship so it can go faster?”

“No,” Aaron chuckled; it was rare lately to see Spencer stymied. “A ship’s speed through a gate isn’t dependent on its weight.” He continued the explanation before Spencer could try again. “While organic waste is discarded almost immediately, metal waste and electrical components are stored until needed. Their presence can serve as a mask of sorts, to jam up a pursuer’s tracking equipment.”

“This junk can do that?” Spencer looked around him, forehead wrinkled as he obviously doubted what Aaron was telling him.

“It can when it’s wired and rigged to turn on, transmitting all sorts of messages and generally emoting energy that can confuse another ship’s sensors,” Aaron stated firmly. “Not for long, but even a few seconds can be valuable. And you’re going to take advantage of that.”

Aaron didn’t need to explain further. He’d uncovered a small escape pod and Spencer’s eyes lit up with understanding.

“We’re going to be in the pod and when it’s ejected with the other trash, the Gene Goddess itself will activate it, without anyone knowing we’re inside,” his voice was high with excitement.

“Not ‘we,’ Spencer,” Aaron gently corrected him. “You. I won’t be with you.”

Spencer’s face fell. “Why not?”

Aaron crouched down again so they were eye to eye. “First of all, you won’t be missed, but I will and that would exponentially increase the chance of being caught. Secondly, the pod is very small and only has capacity for a small amount of survival necessities. The two of us would fit, but we’d use those resources too quickly, making it less likely that we’d survive to be rescued. Last, but not least, if I’m in the pod with you, I won’t be able to trigger the false alarm that will cause it to be launched with the rest of the debris.”

“I don’t want to go without you,” Spencer whispered. “Engineer Strauss will be very angry when she finds out that you helped me.” He swallowed loudly. “She might even k-k-k-ill you.”

“That’s my problem and, besides, you’ll be helping to rescue me and all the other ELFs that Strauss is in the process of creating,” Aaron replied firmly. He stood and propelled Spencer into the pod. “Those numbers I asked you to memorize are coordinates of her bolt hole. As soon as the false alarm is raised, she’ll give the order to gate there. When we’re gone, I want you to activate the pod’s emergency beacon. Someone from the United Earth Domain is sure to rescue you.”

Spencer looked around the pod, growing panic in his eyes. “But I don’t know how to fly a pod or activate a beacon.”

“Look on the seat,” Aaron instructed. “I’ve printed a manual for you and provided a portable light source. It’s imperative that no energy be detected coming from this pod until the debris dump,” he grinned at the boy. “By that time, I have no doubt you’ll have read the manual and be able to do what’s needed. Just be careful to wait until we gate before you activate the beacon. You’ll be able to tell by the flashes of light. One for the gate opening and another one for it closing.”

“All right,” Spencer bit his lip and then rushed forward to wrap his thin arms around Aaron’s waist. “Thank you.”

Aaron looked down in surprise and then ruffled the boy’s hair fondly. “No, thank you. You’re going to get us all rescued.”

“And if they don’t come in time?” Spencer asked.

“For someone as small as you, the pod will be able to function for at least a month,” and providing for that contingency had strained Aaron’s ingenuity. “I’ve also enhanced the pod’s electronic library. There may be enough material to keep even you busy for an extended time.” He smiled slightly. “Consider it a prolonged study hour.”

“Okay,” Spencer whispered. “I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t,” Aaron reassured him. “And no matter what, remember that just because you’re an ELF, that doesn’t make you less than a birthed human. That teacher I told you about taught me that.”

“Jason,” Spencer provided the name. Aaron had enjoyed telling the boy about his friend and mentor.

“That’s right, his name was Jason Gideon,” Aaron confirmed. “What I didn’t tell you, though, was that he wasn’t a regular teacher. Jason was an operative of the UED, one that Strauss managed to capture and force to help her.”

“He was?”

Aaron nodded. “He was and I think it’s safe to say that he taught me far more than Strauss intended,” Aaron grinned fiercely. “And now that’s going to be her undoing, with your help.”

“I can do it,” Spencer promised.

“Good boy,” Aaron ruffled Spencer’s hair again. “For Jason.”

Spencer shook his head, a solemn expression on his face. “No, for you.”

Aaron wasn’t sure how to respond, so he just nodded his head at the boy and gestured him back into the pod. Once Spencer was inside, he began to shut the hatch. “Good journey, Spencer.”

“Thanks and good luck to you too, Aaron.”

The last look Aaron had of Spencer, the boy was smiling at him. It was a watery smile, but a brave one and he smiled back. With great difficulty, he made himself finish pulling the hatch to and making sure it was sealed. Afterwards, he stroked it with one hand. So many hopes would launch with this tiny craft.

Aaron finally turned away from the pod and headed back towards the front of the waste facility. He’d read the signs that mean that their mistress was getting ready to assess Spencer and, despite what he’d told the boy, Aaron had been fairly certain what the outcome would be. Another bribe had made sure that there was a quantity of organic refuse ready to be destroyed. He made sure to get it on the platform and started the sequence. The raised his arm to protect his eyes from the flash of light that accompanied the process, glad that chore was over.

When he left the waste center, Aaron allowed a little of the tension he felt to show on his face. Given his past experiences, it wouldn’t be too out of character for him to be upset at having to destroy an ELF he’d spent a lot of time training. Foyet leered at him as he walked by, making a show of adjusting his pants and mouthing the word ‘later.” Aaron simply nodded slightly in response.

He kept up his calm façade as he walked toward his next destination. When he wasn’t actively training one of Strauss’ special project specimens, Aaron was involved with teaching other, more generic ELFs. He hated it, but it did give him more computer access than he would otherwise have enjoyed.

When Aaron reached the crèche, he casually used another teacher’s console to activate the program he’d downloaded days earlier. It took about an hour for the claxon alarm to ring, a planned delay. It probably should have been longer, but Spencer was a child and Aaron hadn’t been sure how long a delay he could have handled, alone in the dark in that tiny pod. 

Along with the other teachers, Aaron herded the ELFs they were working with into their designated holding area. The ELFs were freshly decanted and clearly confused by the loud alarm and the flashing emergency lights. Aaron reminded himself that, if his plan worked, these ELFs would never serve. Rather, they’d be rescued by UED personnel and enjoy a life that Strauss’ special projects never got to see. Once they were secured, he rushed to his own designated emergency station, which happened to be his quarters.

Right before going inside, Aaron risked a look out the nearest viewing panel. As he felt the odd stretching sensation that prefaced a ship gating, he saw the glittering debris that had been expelled and allowed himself a triumphant grin.

Yes, Jason Gideon had taught Aaron far more than Strauss had ever intended and, with any luck, that would soon be biting her in the ass.

*  
*  
*

David Rossi allowed himself a single glass of red wine. Normally he didn’t drink any alcohol while shipboard, but it was a special occasion. In fact, he’d eschewed gathering with the other members of his team for dinner and headed straight to the quarters he’d been assigned.

“Happy anniversary, babe,” David lifted his glass in a toast.

Across the table from him was a vid cube of his husband, Jason Gideon. It all David had left of the man who’d shared his life, in one capacity or another, for almost two decades. David took a long drink from his glass and couldn’t tell if the bitter taste in his throat was because of the wine or because of the memories.

Everyone had said it wouldn’t last. Between the two of them, he and Jason had five failed marriages. Sometime after Dave’s failed number three and Jason’s shattered number two, they’d found themselves moving from colleagues to lovers. Their mutual passion for their work had morphed into passion for each other, once they’d stopped butting heads long enough to realize that they had far more common ground than they had differences. The people close to them had tried to talk each man out of it, but despite their warnings, the relationship had thrived. 

Ironically, the very work that had brought them together in the first place was the cause of Jason’s death.

Jason wasn’t supposed to be on that scout ship. In fact, members of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the UED’s military forces rarely went out into the field. Instead, they sifted through reports and other gathered intelligence on DNA engineers in an attempt to work out the psychology involved. The more they knew about splicers, the better they’d help other branches of the military catch them.

Jason had been giving a lecture at a military outpost and had missed his transport ship home. A scout was due to go out on a routine mission and was just supposed to be delivering the small craft to another outpost. It seemed safe enough, so Jason had hitched a ride in the two-person vessel. He’d sent a very brief transmission to Dave about the change in his travel plans and Dave had enjoyed teasing his husband about missing his ship. Jason had taken the teasing with a good nature, but if Dave had known it was the last time that he would speak with his husband, their conversation would have been far, far different.

About halfway into its journey, the scout ship had sent out a message that it was diverting to investigate an emergency beacon and that was the last transmission that had been received. After the vessel failed to respond to requests for updates, and similarly didn’t reach its destination, rescue ships had been sent to its last known location. Only debris had been found. Sensors picked up biological matter amongst the wreckage, but there hadn’t been enough to put into a test tube, let alone give Jason a proper burial.

A soft chime at the door interrupted David’s painful memories. He drained his glass in a long gulp before giving permission for the door to open. He wasn’t entirely surprised when Derek Morgan entered; the man was second in the BAU’s leadership chain. It was, however, a little uncharacteristic for the younger man to seem so hesitant.

“Derek,” David greeted him. “Everything okay?”

“That was going to be my question,” Morgan countered. He nodded towards the table, taking in both the wine bottle and the vid. “You didn’t join us for dinner and I was a little worried.”

Translation – the team was worried and Derek was the one tapped to beard the lion in his den.

“It’s our wedding anniversary,” David explained. “Would have been ten years today.”

Even Derek didn’t have the nerve to sit in the chair that was near Jason’s image. Instead, he leaned against the wall.

“I’m sorry, man,” Derek said. “That’s gotta be rough.”

Dave acknowledged the sympathy with a nod. “It’s been three years and we’re no closer to catching the bitch that killed him than we were right after he died.”

Morgan shook his head. “That’s not true and you know it. Three years ago, we didn’t know which splicer it was. Now we know it was Erin Strauss and we’ve tracked her activity to this quadrant. That’s light years ahead of where we were before.”

“I suppose,” Dave reluctantly agreed. It didn’t feel like enough; he wouldn’t be satisfied until Erin Strauss was in custody or destroyed, preferably destroyed.

“Dave,” Morgan’s voice was unusually gentle. “It has been three years. I know you miss him, we all do, but this kind of mourning. . .” he gestured towards the table. “That can’t be healthy for you.”

David gave him a pointed look. “And if had been Penelope that was killed? Would three years be long enough to get you to move on?”

Derek grimaced and looked away. When he looked back, David could see from his eyes what the answer would be.

“You’ve got a point,” Derek admitted. “But don’t shut us out, man. We’re your team; your family. We’re in this with you.”

The words made Dave feel a little guilty. His team had indeed stuck by him, even as his desire to catch the one responsible for Jason’s death had caused him to drag them all over the solar system.

“I know,” Dave replied softly. He decided that a change in subject was in order. “Speaking of Garcia, I’m glad she’s joining us on this one. We’re getting close, I can feel it.”

“I hope so,” Derek probably wasn’t even aware that he was smiling, but having his wife with him on a mission was probably a welcome change. “I’m just glad that Kevin made the transition to living on his own so well; he wasn’t even nervous that we were both going to be beyond easy reach.”

“You guys did a great job with him,” David praised the younger man. “You should be very proud of how well he’s doing.”

The vast majority of rescued ELFs were in no shape to enter the regular world. Those that were adult in physical age typically went to a group home first, to teach the basics of living in normal society. After that, they were assigned a foster home, where they received one-on-one life coaching. Only after that were they considered capable of living on their own and, even then, they were monitored for a time to make sure that they were thriving.

Kevin Lynch was an ELF that Derek and his wife, Penelope Garcia, had fostered. It had been a perfect match, since Kevin had been designed and trained to work with computer systems. He was nearly Garcia’s equal in technical experience, but was woefully sheltered when it came to socialization. Dave had met Kevin shortly after he’d moved in with the Morgan-Garcia couple and could testify how much they’d helped the ELF acclimate.

“Thanks,” Derek looked uncomfortable and even scratched at the back of his head in an obvious stress signal. “About that, Garcia and I got the notice that we passed Phase 2.”

“That’s great news!” David rose from his seat and shook Derek’s hand in genuine enthusiasm. He was very happy for the young couple.

Although Derek was a birthed human, Penelope Garcia was an ELF. She’d been rescued before she was decanted, so had essentially been raised from infancy as a normal human. Unfortunately, she had not been designed to be fertile and was unable to have children. Given her background and their jobs in the BAU, she and Derek very much wanted to adopt an ELF child. However, the ELF Welfare Service was notoriously picky about who was given this honor. Child ELFs were particularly vulnerable and there was a long line of people offering to be parents for them. Applying and passing their initial criteria was the first step. The second step was successfully fostering an adult ELF. The third step was the actual adoption.

“Thanks,” Derek’s grin showed his happiness. “Can we count on getting another letter of recommendation from you?”

“Of course,” Dave assured him. “And maybe some babysitting time, down the road.”

Derek started to thank him again, but an alert coming in interrupted him. Dave hurried over to the wall unit. “Rossi, here.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt your dinner,” the crew member’s voice was loud and clear. “But the captain has informed me that we’re receiving a signal from a distress beacon. We’ve diverted to investigate.”

David’s stomach dropped. Beacons weren’t all that uncommon out in the depths of space, but it sounded all too similar to what had happened to Jason. “I’ll be right there.”

It wasn’t necessary to tell Morgan to follow him; Derek was right on David’s heels as he made his way to the ship’s command center. Both men had long legs and it wasn’t long before they’d reached their destination.

Captain Ryan looked up as the BAU agents entered the bridge. “I knew I could count on a visit from you.”

David smiled grimly. He’d known Max a long time and worked with him enough that they were comfortable together. “Do you blame me?”

“No, I guess I don’t at that,” the captain shook his head. “The beacon’s faint; I estimate it’s going to take several hours to reach it. You should get some rest – I promise to warn you before we make a close approach.”

“I think I should stay on the bridge,” David knew it wasn’t necessary, but given how Jason had died, couldn’t help it.

“Most of the time a beacon’s just a beacon,” Max was in charge of the ship, even if David was in charge of the investigation. He overruled David on points concerning the ship‘s safety, but also knew the other man’s history. “I’m not about to be caught with my pants down. We’ll have sensors on maximum, you can be sure.”

“Come on, Dave, let the man do his job,” Derek put his hand on David’s shoulder and urged him back the way they’d just come. “Captain Ryan will give us plenty of notice when things get interesting.”

“Damn straight I will,” Max agreed. “Right now, there’s just a bunch of empty sensor screens to keep an eye on, but I’ll want your input when we approach the beacon.”

Dave let himself be coaxed out of the bridge and back towards the section where his team was housed. As they approached the area, the others met them part way.

“What’s going on?” Emily asked with her usual bluntness. Beyond her, JJ and Garcia waited anxiously.

“Sensors picked up an emergency beacon,” Derek stated, saving David from having to make the announcement. 

As one, the three women darted concerned glances Dave’s way.

“Are you all right, sir?” JJ asked. She’d married Will just before Jason’s death and sympathized with the loss of a life partner.

“Captain Ryan says we’re still several hours out,” David avoided her question. “We’ll be notified when the ship is close enough to the location for us to be useful. It’s suggested that we get some rest while we’re able.”

No one protested, although Dave had a feeling he wouldn’t be the only one finding it difficult to sleep. The profile suggested that Erin Strauss considered the quadrant they were in to be a relatively safe area. Most of the time, engineers obtained the DNA they worked with through other sources, but once in awhile, they attacked other ships or communities to obtain new base material for their genetic manipulations. The beacon represented both possible danger and a potential new lead.

Dave watched while his people made their way to their own quarters, Derek walking with his arm around Garcia’s waist. The sight made him miss Jason all the more.

Between the sense of foreboding caused by the beacon and his already melancholy mindset from it being his wedding anniversary, David didn’t rest at all. He prowled his quarters, both wishing he dared drink more wine to numb his emotions and regretting the wine he’d already imbibed. The liquid had turned sour in his stomach, causing it to roil.

Finally, David got the signal from the captain that they were approaching the beacon. David fled to the bridge, his team a silent shadow in his wake. Once there, Dave could see that Max’s bridge crew was busy, heads down over monitors as they scrutinized the space around them. Dave didn’t need any reassurances that the ship’s personnel was on alert for a trap.

Dave and his people stayed out of the way. After a few minutes, Max pulled himself away from the latest officer giving him a report.

“So far, everything’s clean. No signs of any other vessels in the area,” Captain Ryan assured them.

“Good,” Dave murmured. He hoped it stayed that way. A scout ship like the one Jason had been on would have had excellent sensors as well and yet had been destroyed.

“Captain, we’re picking up some debris,” one of the officers called out, immediately getting Ryan’s attention.

“What kind?” The captain snapped as he hurried over to her station.

Her hands moved rapidly across the controls of her equipment. “High metallic content, multiple signals. . . .”

“Standard decoy material,” David interjected. “Max, check to see if there’s any sign of gating activity.”

Another one of Ryan’s officers answered. “There are traces of gating residue. A gate was used in the area approximately eleven hours ago.”

“It doesn’t make sense,” Derek murmured. “We weren’t close enough to cause them to bolt like that.”

“Captain,” the first crew member’s voice was strident with suppressed tension. “We have a life sign.”

Ryan strode over to the other station. “How many and from what?”

“Just the one,” she reported after running more scans. “And it’s coming from an escape pod.”

Max looked at Dave. “Trap?”

“Maybe,” Dave wasn’t sure. “I wouldn’t put it beyond Strauss, especially if she knew UED forces were in the area. At the very least, you need to scan for explosive and biological booby traps.”

Ryan nodded curtly. “That’s what I thought.”

While the captain barked out a series of orders to his people, Dave and his team moved to the background. They managed to stay close enough to observe and be ready to advise if necessary. Captain Ryan kept his people on the lookout for other vessels even while they pulled the escape pod in. It had already been cleared of any explosive weapons; in the loading bay, a special team would determine if there were any biohazards.

The captain remained on the bridge to continue the vigilance regarding possible attacks. Dave and his team, on the other hand, headed to the loading bay. The specialized scans and air sample had already been taken when they arrived. The tests themselves would take a few more minutes

“We’re not detecting anything but standard breathable atmosphere,” the science officer told them after a short, tense wait. 

“All right, open it up,” David instructed. The escape pod was considered part of their investigation until proven otherwise, giving him authority over it once it was onboard. 

Along with everyone else, Dave held his breath as the pod door was triggered from the outside. He wasn’t sure exactly what he’d expected to emerge, but it definitely hadn’t been the figure of a child – and a thin child, at that. Dave’s first impression of the boy was that he was all elbows and big eyes. He moved forward, anxious to calm the child’s obvious fear, but as quick as he was, someone else was even quicker.

“Hey there, little man,” Derek’s voice was soft as he approached the boy. “What were you doing in there?”

“Aaron hid me,” the boy replied. “Engineer Strauss said that I had to be destroyed because I wasn’t attractive enough.”

The matter of fact way the child spoke of his own death order stopped David in his tracks. He wasn’t the only one affected either. As Derek floundered for something to say, the boy spoke again.

“Are you from the United Earth D-domain?” The boy asked hesitantly. “Aaron said you would res-rescue me.”

Dave had no idea who Aaron was, but the child’s words gave him reason to hope. If Strauss had a discontented person on the inside of her organization, that could only be good for the UED.

“Yes, we’re with the United Earth Domain,” Dave replied, following Derek’s lead and keeping his manner gentle. “My name is David. Do you have a name?”

The boy nodded, pride overtaking the shyness in his expression. “My official designation is Subject S, but Aaron named me Spencer.”

The information told Dave a couple of things. First, ‘Subject S’ was an incredibly short designation for an ELF; a splicer who’d been at it as long as Erin Strauss should have had a far more complex numbering system. That meant that it was likely that Spencer was some sort of special project ELF or other type of limited edition. Second, whoever Aaron was, he obviously cared for the boy more than Strauss had. Not only had he saved the Spencer, but he’d named him too.

“Spencer, that’s a good name,” Derek commented. He put a hand on the ELF’s shoulder. “You’re safe here. Your friend, Aaron, was right. We’re going to take care of you.”

Instead of comforting the boy, Derek’s words seemed to make him more anxious. “But you have to help Aaron!” 

Spencer made desperate eye contact with Derek and then rattled off a list of numbers. Dave blinked, recognizing stellar coordinates when he heard them. So did Derek, who crouched down next to the child.

“Spencer, do you know what that means?” Derek asked.

Spencer nodded his head, causing his long brown bangs to flop into his face. “Aaron said it’s where Engineer Strauss goes when she thinks the UED is after her. He called it a bolt hole.”

Dave could think of two other things to call it – either a trap or a miracle, depending the validity of the information. He wouldn’t put it passed Strauss to use a child to lure UED forces into an ambush, but if this Aaron person was sincere in his efforts to rescue Spencer, it could be the break they’d been looking for.

What Dave wanted to do was question Spencer in detail about the coordinates and wring every last bit of information out him. That was out of the question, however. Not only was Spencer a child, but he was an ELF and far too fragile to treat that way. Dave wasn’t about to let his personnel vendetta against Strauss make him treat Spencer badly. Doing so would make Dave as bad as a splicer and there was no way he would allow that to happen.

“Since you know where it is now,” Spencer was saying to Derek, “can you go rescue Aaron too?”

“We will,” Dave reassured the child. “But there are some things we need to do first.”

Spencer’s eyes filled with tears. “But she might h-h-urt him if she knows that Aaron helped me.”

“This Aaron was smart enough to get you away from her,” Derek pointed out. “He’s probably smart enough to keep her from finding out. We’ll just have to hope that he’ll be okay until we can get to him.”

“But. . . .” Spencer was more stubborn than his rather fragile looks implied and showed no sign of being deterred from his objective.

“You did your job,” Dave interrupted him firmly, but kindly. “And you did it well, Spencer. That’s very important information you gave us and we’ll act on it, I promise you. We just have to do it our own way. You wouldn’t want us to rush in and get other people hurt, would you?”

“No,” Spencer’s shoulders sagged as he conceded the point. “Aaron wouldn’t want anybody hurt.”

“Okay, now that’s settled, let’s get you looked at, little man,” Derek stood and offered Spencer his hand, which the little boy took without any hesitation. “Make sure you’re all right.”

Dave put a hand on Derek’s arm, halting him. “First, Spencer, would you mind repeating those numbers? JJ needs to write them down so we get them right.”

He nodded at JJ to come forward, knowing she always kept a data padd on her. Dave couldn’t help but notice that Spencer shrank against Derek as the blonde woman approached him. Obviously, the boy didn’t have a problem with men, but was afraid of women.

JJ noticed too and didn’t try to get closer. “Whenever you’re ready, Spencer.”

Derek put his other hand on Spencer’s shoulder and murmured encouraging words. With that support and JJ keeping her distance, Spencer was able to repeat the coordinates.

“Thanks, Spencer,” JJ praised him. “You’re a big help. There’s no way I’d be able to memorize a sequence like that.”

Spencer blushed and ducked his head. Derek chuckled and, after looking at Dave for permission, started to tug the boy towards the corridor that would take them to the medical area. Dave waited until they were out of sight before he started issuing orders. 

“JJ, contact the medical staff and warn them that Spencer’s going to need a male doctor to check him out,” Dave instructed. “I think for now, he’ll need to bunk where Derek can stay with him.”

Dave looked at Garcia. “Sorry to split you from your husband, but Derek’s already developed a level of trust with the boy and it would be in Spencer’s best interest to continue their contact.”

“I understand,” Garcia’s eyes were suspiciously dewy-looking. “That poor kid. . . .”

“For now, I need you to take those coordinates up to the bridge,” Dave continued. “Work the ship’s crew to find out as much as you can about that area of space.”

He turned towards JJ and Emily. “I want you to stay here and help the science team go over this pod. Whoever this Aaron was, he was resourceful; maybe there’s more information in it about Strauss’ operation.”

The two women nodded briskly and JJ immediately stepped aside to contact the medical bay that Derek and Spencer were on the way. Dave accompanied Penelope to the bridge, where Captain Ryan met them eagerly.

“I heard there was an ELF on board the pod,” Max stated. “A child?”

“That’s right,” Dave confirmed. News spread quickly on a ship, even one of the Seeker’s size. “His name is Spencer and apparently he was scheduled to be terminated, but someone on Strauss’ staff managed to hide him on the pod. I can only assume that this same person was responsible for Strauss no longer being in the area.” 

Dave gave Max a piercing look. “Spencer told us the coordinates of Strauss’ safe base.”

Max whistled. “Now there’s an interesting tidbit. Where is it?”

Garcia had plopped herself down in front of a terminal and her fingers were already flying over the keyboard. “It’s here,” she pulled up an image on the bridge’s large view screen.

Dave looked at it for several moments. “I’m not familiar with the system.”

“Nobody is,” Garcia huffed, her fingers still tapping away as she pulled up piece after piece of information. “System J101264 has no colonized worlds, no mines or other planetary operations and isn’t on any trade route that I can find.” She looked at the latest chart she’d pulled up. “Neither are any of the systems that abut it.”

“The perfect hideout,” Dave commented. He looked at the captain. “Max, we’re less than a day behind them.”

Max was shaking his head even before Dave had finished speaking. “We’re not going in there blind and by ourselves. We have to wait for backup.”

“We could lose our lead,” Dave protested, struggling to keep his temper in check. He was so close to catching Jason’s killer.

“Have you forgotten what happened to the Brooklyn?” Max retorted.

The reminder was enough to cool Dave’s emotions. The Brooklyn had been following up a lead and blundered into a high tech and highly armed crèche operation. They’d managed to escape, but with ship casualties and an almost total loss of all the crèche ELFs. Only one had been saved, out of thousands waiting to be decanted. The investigation was ongoing and the last that Dave had heard, it was being theorized that someone had sent the Brooklyn deliberately under-gunned into that situation.

“How far away are the closest UED ships?” Dave capitulated

“The Gaia and the Justice are on standby,” Max’s expression was sympathetic. “We already put out a call when we received a transmission from the beacon. They can gate and be here in just over a day.”

Dave nodded and went back to studying the charts that Garcia had pulled up. Outwardly, he was calm, but inside, he was seething. 

He was within days of his goal – but would they get there soon enough to catch up with the woman who’d killed Jason?

*  
*  
*

Maintaining a neutral facial expression was one of Aaron’s earliest lessons and still one of the most valuable. It wasn’t anything a teacher had shown him how to do; Aaron had learned it on his own through hard and bitter experience. Thankfully, it was also a lesson he’d learned thoroughly and, ever since arranging for Spencer’s escape from the Gene Goddess, it had served him well.

So far, no one had detected Aaron’s ruse with the false alarm. The ship had been on lockdown while gating, standard procedure for an emergency run. That meant that Aaron was unable to follow through with his promised liaison with the guard, which was good. Unfortunately, it also meant that Engineer Strauss was agitated and had a lot of time on her hands.

And that wasn’t good for Aaron. Not good at all.

Aaron hadn’t been called on to service the mistress in a long time; not since right after Jason had died. Strauss had designed herself a full harem of attractive male ELFs bonded to her and eager to fulfill her every sexual desire. Except for wanting an occasional session with Aaron, she’d mostly left him alone. Pleasing her was a skill he remembered, but not one he enjoyed. 

Thankfully, they’d emerged from the gate several hours earlier and Aaron had been assigned to assist in settling the ELFs that were in training. He hadn’t had time to go back to his quarters, though, and he could hardly be seen rinsing his mouth out after leaving Strauss. The taste of her lingered and, added to the stress about the possibility of being discovered, Aaron was feeling faintly nauseated.

Once the ELFs he’d been working with were done for the day, Aaron turned to leave the crèche. As he did, another teacher, a birthed one, stopped him.

“Engineer Strauss requires you in her quarters,” the woman’s expression was amused. “I suggest you not tarry.” 

“Thank you,” Aaron kept his composure. “I won’t keep her waiting.”

Aaron was careful to keep his normal pace as he walked through the corridor. It would not be wise to be seen dawdling and no one on board would believe it if he rushed to join Strauss in her quarters. Even as his body moved with dignity, though, Aaron’s mind was racing. Strauss saw enemies behind everything. He stifled a smile. It wasn’t paranoia if someone was truly trying to do you harm. With any luck, she wouldn’t learn until too late that the person hunting her was him.

He reached Strauss’ quarters far too quickly and requested permission to enter. It was promptly granted and he walked in. Aaron was both dismayed and relieved to see that Strauss was seated behind her work table and not in the bed as he’d anticipated. She didn’t raise her head as he more fully came into the suite of rooms, so Aaron simply stopped in the usual area in front of her desk and waited for the splicer to acknowledge him.

“Aaron, there you are,” she finally lifted her head and addressed him. “I trust that all is well with your charges?”

Aaron nodded. “They were confused by the disruption in their routine, but I believe all of the decanted ELFs to be back on track.”

“That’s good,” Strauss beckoned him closer. “I have something I want to show you.”

Reluctantly, Aaron moved towards the desk and looked at the view screen that Strauss was clearly wanting to show him. He studied it a few moments before offering an opinion. “A genome map?”

Strauss beamed at him. “Exactly. In fact, this is the genome of our latest failure, the S specimen.”

Aaron resented her use of the plural with regards to the ‘failure.’ Not only did he not agree that Spencer was defective, but he thought that Strauss’ work was deplorable. Had it been up to Aaron, he wouldn’t have been remotely involved. Then again, lots of things weren’t up to Aaron.

“Do you see this portion, right here?” Strauss toggled something on her keyboard and a specific area on the genome was magnified. “Would you care to guess where I obtained this piece of DNA?”

Aaron made a pretense of considering. “I’m sorry, mistress, I don’t know.”

His failure to figure it out only seemed to amuse Strauss more. “I got that from our old friend, Jason Gideon.”

“I-. . . .” Aaron was surprised. He knew that Strauss obtained DNA for her work from a variety of sources, but never considered that she would use Jason. It made him even more glad that he’d gotten Spencer away from Strauss. That way, a piece of Jason, even if it was a microscopic one, would continue to exist. “I never would have guessed.”

Strauss looked smug. “The S subject is the first time I’ve used it.” She sighed. “It’s a shame, really. The S subject was so promising too.”

“You mentioned trying again, mistress” Aaron murmured. He hoped – fiercely – that Spencer would be rescued and the UED would stop Strauss from continuing her work, but he had to appear to be encouraging.

His words caused Strauss to smile in a most unpleasant way and Aaron wasn’t entirely successful in suppressing a shudder. Bad things happened when she smiled like that.

“I will most certainly be trying again,” Strauss announced, “but not with Jason Gideon’s DNA. After all, why should I use his when yours is available to me?”

Aaron blinked. “Me, mistress?” He quickly realized that his question could be construed as criticism, which could be a fatal mistake. “I also did not meet your expectations. I’m surprised that you would consider my genome worthy of further study.”

“Ah, but I’m no longer certain that I failed with you,” Strauss purred. She pressed a button under her desk and the doors behind her opened. Four guards came through. “After all, you were intelligent enough to fool me into thinking you were complacent.”

“Mistress?” Aaron refused to back down as the guards approached him. One of them was the guard he’d traded sexual favors for privacy in the waste disposal center. The man glared at him, but Aaron didn’t need the warning. If Strauss didn’t already know about that little deal, he wasn’t about to tell her.

“You are going to tell me how you got that little genetic mess off the ship and then you’re going to tell me how you managed to trigger a false alarm,” Strauss warned him.

Aaron tried to bluff. “I didn’t-. .. .”

His words broke off as Strauss gestured and one of the guards hit him hard in the gut. Aaron lost all of his air in a loud ‘ooof,’ and then lost his footing as another guard hit him in the back of the legs, causing him to fall to his knees. Strauss came around the desk and tugged Aaron’s head up by his hair.

“You’ve been a very naughty man, Aaron,” she shook her head in mock disappointment. “You’ve failed your creator and you will pay for that. I’ll extract your DNA to have fresh samples on file and then my loyal men here will help me teach you the error of your ways. Whether you survive or not depends on you.”

As the guards pulled him to his feet and towards the door, Aaron closed his eyes in despair. He’d hold out as long as he could, in the hopes that it would give Spencer time to be rescued from that escape pod. If he could only manage that, then Aaron would consider himself satisfied.

*  
*  
*

Hunters had to be patient, regardless if their prey was an animal or a gene splicer. David Rossi knew that better than most, but it was still hard to wait for the UED reinforcements to arrive. Making the wait even worse was the fact that he couldn’t question Spencer either. The medical team had deemed the boy relatively healthy, but suffering from extreme stress. Derek stuck with the boy, but only to comfort, not to get information.

Thankfully for David’s sanity, Spencer had a child’s resilience and recovered quickly. By midway the next day, he was up for some gentle questioning. The Seeker didn’t have the facilities that the BAU headquarters did, but they made do with a generic interrogation room. Before Derek brought Spencer in, they softened the space with some pillows borrowed from crew quarters and other home-like touches. Everyone was aware that Spencer was a traumatized child and they went to great lengths to insure his comfort.

The added time gave them additional insight into Spencer’s fear of women. He was wary around all females, but warmed up to most of them. All he needed to feel safe was a little time and Derek’s presence. The exception was blondes. Dave had never seen a picture of Erin Strauss, but he had a feeling he knew what her hair color was. For that reason, JJ was with him on the other side of the mirror, observing the interview, instead of being in the room with Derek and Emily. Spencer had eyed Emily warily at first, but didn’t panic when she sat at the table with them. It helped that Emily let Derek steer the conversation and by the time a few minutes had passed, Spencer had visibly relaxed.

“So, all the lower level staff are men, but the officers are women,” Derek was reiterating what Spencer had just told him.

“Yes,” Spencer nodded. “Aaron says it’s because Engineer Strauss has issues with male authority figures.”

JJ chuckled softly, safe to do so without Spencer knowing because of the mirror. “Judging by the number of times we’ve heard the phrase ‘Aaron says,’ I think it’s safe to say that someone has a little crush.”

Dave nodded and even smiled. “Unless, of course, Aaron really is ten feet tall, knows everything and is braver than a lion.”

“I’m just glad he’s an ELF,” JJ added, alluding to some of the initial information that Spencer had given them.

It was a relief to Dave too. Aaron was clearly Spencer’s teacher and, had he been a birthed human, there would have been harsh penalties for colluding with a genetic engineer. In fact, even with helping Spencer and leading the UED to Strauss, the best Aaron could have hoped for was life imprisonment. As an ELF, however, it was assumed that Aaron simply didn’t know better. He’d be rehabilitated, which would be good for Aaron and Spencer both, since Spencer likely would have reacted badly had is idol been imprisoned.

“Jason always said that teachers were worse than splicers,” Dave commented. “Because with the splicers, at least the God complex that resulting from creating life made sense - in a twisted way. Teachers, though, shape ELFs to a life of servitude. There is no excuse for that.”

In the interrogation room, Derek’s conversation with Spencer continued.

“This is a big help, Spencer,” Derek complimented the boy. “You know a lot about the operations of Engineer Strauss’ ship, a lot more than we expected, and the information is going to help us rescue Aaron.”

“Aaron said that it was important,” Spencer blushed from the praise.

“He’s right; it is important,” Emily added. “It’s just that most ELFs aren’t aware of that kind of detail.”

“All information is worthwhile,” Spencer was clearly reciting a lesson. “That’s what Jason taught Aaron and Aaron taught me.”

Jason. 

It might just be a coincidence, but hearing the name, Dave felt like he’d been kicked in the gut. He could see both Derek and Emily react too and was heartily glad that he wasn’t in the room with Spencer. The boy looked from one agent to the other, clearly aware that his words had caused immediate tension. Had he been able to see Dave’s face, however, there was no doubt that Spencer would be frightened rather than just concerned.

“Did I say something wrong?” Spencer asked, his voice sounding small and particularly young.

“No, we’re just surprised is all,” Derek recovered first. “You said that Aaron’s teacher was Jason. Can you tell us more about him? Do you know him?”

Spencer shook his head. “I didn’t meet him; he’s dead. But. . . but Aaron told me when he put me on the pod that Jason wasn’t a regular teacher, he was worked with the United Earth Domain and that Engineer Strauss was forcing him to help her. Maybe you know him?”

“Maybe,” Emily temporized her answer. “There are a lot of people in the UED, though. Do you know what he looked like?”

“Aaron said he had kind eyes,” Spencer frowned. “I don’t know what color ‘kind’ is and I don’t know what else he looked like.”

The boy’s voice trembled and Derek was quick to react.

“Hey, that’s okay, little man,” he put a hand on Spencer’s shoulder. “You said you’d never met him, it’s not your fault you don’t know how to describe him.”

Spencer looked at Derek from underneath lowered lashes. “I didn’t even know he was from the UED, not until that last day. I know his full name, though.”

Dave took a deep breath and braced himself. He was only marginally aware of JJ’s hand slipping into his.

“His name was Jason Gideon.”

It was as though all the air had been sucked from the room. Dave moaned and leaned forward, pressing his hand to the glass as though he could touch his husband’s face. He was aware of JJ’s voice and someone rubbing his back, but he ignored it. Instead, Dave concentrated on the conversation in the interrogation room.

“Are you sure?” Emily had gone sheet white. “Aaron told you Jason Gideon?”

Spencer nodded, causing the bangs to flop into his face. “Yes. I have an eidetic memory; Aaron said Jason Gideon.”

Derek swallowed heavily, glancing at the mirror with clear sympathy to what the conversation was likely doing to the man on the other side. “You also said that Jason Gideon was dead. Can you tell us about that?”

“That was before I was decanted,” Spencer answered. “Aaron never said how he died; just that Mistress Strauss had him executed.”

Emily’s voice was strangled. “Do you know when?”

“Yes,” Spencer’s leaned into Derek and the agent wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “One day Aaron was really, really sad and I asked him why. That was the first time he told me about Jason.”

“And what day was that?” Derek prompted.

Spencer told him, complete with the year. 

Dave closed his eyes in pain. Eighteen months. Jason had been alive for eighteen months after that bitch had caught him. Instead of mourning his husband, Dave could have been rescuing him.

“It’s not your fault,” JJ’s voice eventually penetrated David’s pain. “We all thought he was dead; they fooled all of us.”

Opening his eyes, the first thing that Dave saw was cracked glass. He’d evidentially hit it at some point after hearing the true date of Jason’s death. On the other side, he could see Derek ushering Spencer out of the interrogation room. From the frightened look the boy gave over his shoulder, Dave could tell that the breaking mirror had been detected from the other side.

“He said that Jason was Aaron’s teacher,” Dave whispered hoarsely. He turned to JJ, hoping she could understand just what that would have meant to Jason. “She made him teach a being created for servitude, the thing Jason thought was most evil.”

“I know,” JJ blinked away tears and covered David’s hand with her own. “And we’re going to make her pay for that. Just like we’re going to make her pay for everything she's done.”

Just then Max Ryan commed into the room. “Heads up. The Gaia and the Justice just arrived. We can gate as soon as you’re ready.”

Dave’s grin was feral as he heard the news. He turned his hand and gripped hers like a lifeline. “You’re right. We’re going to make her pay.”

*  
*  
*

Aaron had been designed to have a high pain threshold. He’d thought previous punishments had tested his limits years ago, but he was wrong. Although Strauss was not a patient woman when it came to dealing with underlings, she just the opposite when it came to doling out pain. She was also imaginative and knew how to pace sessions to provoke the optimum amount of fear.

As he hung limp in magnetic cuffs that restrained him, Aaron tried to remain stoic. The last thing he wanted was to give Strauss any amount of satisfaction. She’d managed to wring cries of agony from him, as well as some insignificant pieces of information, but so far the sessions had clearly been less productive than she would have liked. Aaron took pride in that achievement, but it felt hollow. As bad as it had been already, he knew that Strauss was capable of worse. Spencer was beyond her reach, but Aaron had to keep Strauss from finding out that he’d given Spencer the coordinates of the bolt hole. If Strauss knew that, then she’d flee and never come back to it, making all of Aaron’s work for nothing.

“So, Mr. Foyet was reckless enough to allow you use of the waste treatment center unsupervised,” Strauss paced in front of where Aaron was hanging. “I still need to know who taught you how to set up the fake alarm.”

Aaron didn’t feel any guilt for revealing Foyet’s complacency. Not only had Foyet participated in Aaron’s punishment in the past, but Aaron was hardly the only ELF forced into a sleezy bargain with the man. Unfortunately, other than receiving a few lashes himself, Foyet hadn’t been punished. Or, knowing Strauss, he hadn’t been punished yet. Instead, Strauss allowed Foyet to help with Aaron’s interrogation, confident that Foyet would have the motivation to be extra vicious. Aaron had a feeling that Foyet wouldn’t survive much longer than he would; Strauss would probably execute him once Aaron was dead. For the moment, however, Foyet was enjoying himself.

An ego-maniac like Strauss did not like being ignored, so not only did Aaron not answer her question, but he also fixated his eyes on a point on the far wall. 

Strauss put a hand on Aaron’s chest and pushed. He was hanging just from his wrists and her action caused his body to sway back and forth. Aaron bit his lip to keep from hissing in pain. He’d been hanging there a long time and the movement caused agony to shoot through his arms and, from there, everywhere else in his body.

“I created you, Aaron,” Strauss told him. “I can destroy you just as easily. Don’t make me remind you again.”

Aaron tried to pull together his muddled thoughts. If ignoring her didn’t work, then perhaps provoking her would. If she killed him, it meant that the secret about giving Spencer the coordinates was safe. “You think I don’t know that? Ask Haley and Jack.” 

“Haley and Jack?” Strauss repeated with a frown. “The H series and the J series? Really, Aaron, you’ve decided to be disobedient over a couple of rejects?”

“They were people,” Aaron replied as forcefully as he could, given his physical condition. “Not toys, to be discarded when you were through playing with them.”

“There for a moment, I thought I was speaking to Jason Gideon,” Strauss was not impressed. “That’s the thanks I get for my mercy. I could have – should have – killed him the instant I realized who he was, but I chose to let him live.” 

She touched Aaron again, but not directly with her hand. Instead, she tapped him with the toy she’d been using on him for the last several hours. Aaron’s breath caught, but that was the only outer sign he gave that its nearness unnerved him. When no electrical charge, or blast of heat or cold, erupted from the phallus-shaped wand, he relaxed minutely.

“Just as I was merciful with you,” Strauss continued. “You were a failure, but I not only allowed you continued existence, but I provided you with meaningful work and you reward me with betrayal?”

Aaron glared at her. “Don’t talk to me about betrayal.”

Strauss slapped him; a far more restrained response than what Aaron had been expecting. “Mr. Foyet, are you interested in pursuing a more intimate role in this session?”

Foyet had been leaning against the far wall, but came to attention with her question. His leer was an answer even before he spoke. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Take him,” Strauss ordered, her eyes not breaking contact with Aaron’s. “And you needn’t worry about being as gentle with him as I was. Since Aaron doesn’t appreciate my mercy, he won’t receive any.”

Her words didn’t have quite the chilling effect as she’d probably intended and it took little effort to maintain his gaze on her. While Aaron didn’t relish the idea of being raped by Foyet, it was better than Strauss using her toy on him, which was what she’d been doing earlier. His ass throbbed at the remembered pain, but Aaron remained calm.

Foyet swaggered over to where Aaron was hanging and toggled a switch on the wall. Magnetic cuffs lifted up from the floor. Foyet knelt and placed each of Aaron’s ankles in one of the restraints. He eyed Aaron warily while he worked, but Aaron didn’t fight him. The outcome was a foregone conclusion and struggling would only cause more pain in his arms.

When Foyet was done, he bit Aaron on the inner thigh before standing. “You know, ma’am, I think he might actually be looking forward to this.”

“If so, make him regret it,” Strauss instructed. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

Foyet moved back to the wall, pushing another button. The ankle restrains moved farther apart, forcing Aaron’s legs to spread. The position caused his anxiety to increase and some of that vulnerability must have shown in his face because Strauss relaxed and Foyet actually chuckled.

To Aaron’s dismay, Foyet moved behind him and out of sight. Aaron resisted the urge to swivel as much as the restraints would allow. It would allow him to track the other man’s movement, but that would serve Foyet’s purposes and not Aaron’s. Foyet wanted him shaken and his reactions to the impending rape were the only thing under Aaron’s control at the moment. He’d deny Foyet and Strauss as much pleasure as he could.

The sound of a zipper loosening seemed unnaturally loud in the quiet room.

“Gonna make you bleed,” Foyet’s voice came from behind him. “You like your uppity ways, but I know better. Remember me from before? You were designed to be fucked and I’m gonna show Engineer Strauss just how much you can take."

As Foyet spoke, he moved up close behind Aaron. By the time he was finished speaking, the guard was pressed up against Aaron’s back, his erect cock pushing against Aaron’s entrance. Aaron took a deep breath and told himself to relax. Jason had told him that what happened to his body couldn’t touch his soul; it was about time for that teaching to be put to the test. 

Just as Foyet began to spread Aaron’s ass, however, the alarm bell started to ring. 

*  
*  
*

By the time the Seeker and her sister ships were ready to emerge from the gate at the coordinates for Strauss’ stronghold, Dave was rested and ready. He’d had chemical help to get that way, but since the gate journey took a couple of days, there was plenty of time for the residual effects from the sleep aids to wear off before he had to see any action.

Dave’s team assembled in the launching bay after the proximity claxon sounded that they were near their destination. The soldiers would be the first wave to subdue Strauss’ forces and then the BAU team would deploy. They normally weren’t so close to the action, but Strauss was a special case and not just because of what she did to Jason. Even for splicers, she was considered to be a particularly nasty piece of work. 

Penelope Garcia would be staying behind, as her skills weren’t in profiling, but with computers. She came down to see them off, as did Spencer. Dave smiled to see them together. Garcia had neatly solved Spencer’s fear of blondes by dyeing her hair red. Personally, Dave thought the color suited her feisty nature and Derek certainly wasn’t complaining. Spencer was not only not afraid of her anymore, but he stood next to her and held her hand as they said goodbye to Morgan.

“You ready?” JJ asked Dave as they waited.

Dave nodded his head. “I’ve been waiting for this for three years.”

“That’s the problem,” Emily added. “Do you think you can handle seeing the woman that kidnapped your husband, held him for over a year and then had him executed?”

JJ glared at her and Dave felt a little mollified.

“It’s a legitimate question, JJ,” Dave assured his protective colleague. “If I’m off my game, it could impact the entire team.” He turned towards Emily. “But, no, I’m not off my game. I can handle it.”

His tone must have been a little more biting than he’d intended because Emily held up her hands in surrender. “Okay, I believe you.”

The three of them watched Morgan kiss Garcia briefly and then ruffle Spencer’s hair. Both of the ELFs were visibly nervous, although Penelope hid it better than Spencer. With her arm around the boy’s thin shoulders, Garcia led him out of the launching bay. They’d monitor the mission on the bridge, where Garcia had been given a station of her own. Dave had considered having Spencer taken to the medical area to wait things out, but he figured that the best thing was for the boy to be with someone he was comfortable with. Dave could have asked Penelope to stay with Spencer in the crew quarters, but it was beyond him to require Garcia to remain unaware of the mission’s progress. He knew too well what it was like to be left behind and wonder about a spouse’s safety.

The first wave of attack craft launched the very moment the ships emerged from the gate. Spencer had been unaware if Strauss had a planetary operation or only the Gene Goddess, but a review of the long-ago scouting reports of the system had revealed that none of its planets had breathable atmosphere. While Strauss could have built an environmentally sealed colony on one of them anyway, it made more sense for her to keep her entire operations on the far more mobile ship. The military captains had therefore planned for ship to ship fighting. Dave, along with the other BAU team members, was monitoring the progress on a terminal in the launching bay, and was elated to see that their hypothesis had been correct. There were no planetary forces against them, only the ship.

It quickly became clear that they’d caught Strauss’ forces completely by surprise. In less than a quarter hour, the second wave was ready to launch, in transports designed to deliver troops to subdue the crew of the splicer’s ship. Each of Dave‘s team went on a different transport. That way, the profilers’ expertise would be spread out amongst the troops..

“Good hunting,” Morgan called out to Dave as they headed to their transports.

Dave nodded. “You too. Don’t do anything fancy; let’s just make sure the bitch gets caught.”

“Oh, we’re gonna get her all right,” Derek promised him. “Can’t guarantee she’ll be all in one piece when we do, though.”

“I wouldn’t mind too much if she weren’t intact,” Dave admitted. “Although I would prefer that there be at least one piece of her left to face justice.”

Once on the transport, Dave noticed that none of the soldiers would look at him directly. They’d glance at him quickly, but then their eyes would slide away. The only one Dave knew was the officer in command and that was only from their strategy sessions. If he were a betting man, he’d put money on word having leaked out about his personal stake in this particular mission. Thankfully, it didn’t take their transport long to reach the Goddess and so he didn’t have much time to worry about it.

The UED had a zero tolerance policy for birthed humans that worked with splicers in any way, shape or form. Dave’s sense of justice agreed with that policy wholeheartedly, but in practice, it caused a major problem. If captured by the UED, the very best that those affiliated with splicers could look forward to would be to spend the rest of their life in prison. Most wouldn’t be that lucky; they’d face execution. That either/or situation meant one of two things tended to happen; either the splicer’s people surrendered easily in hopes of earning their lives or they fought to the bitter end, trying to take as many with them before they were killed. Of most concern in the latter scenario were any innocent ELFs that got caught in the crossfire. Every mission had the potential to be either a cakewalk or a bloodbath. Usually, they were a little bit of both. 

The UED forces boarded Strauss’ ship aggressively and, after the first few engagements, it was clear that her people were of the surrendering kind. Weapons were dropping left and right as the boarding soldiers met little to no resistance. Either Strauss hired spineless people or she inspired little to no loyalty. Dave knew which of those two options that he believed to be true.

In short order, the troop Dave was working with had made their way to the center of the ship. Once there, Dave met up with Morgan’s group.

“Anything?” Derek asked. The younger man was slightly out of breath and Dave guessed that his group must have seen more action than his own.

“Not yet,” Dave answered. 

“JJ and Prentiss have that side sewed up,” Morgan nodded to the front of the ship. “Let’s take the aft.

They let the soldiers lead, clearing the corridors as they went. It soon became obvious that they were moving in the right direction. As they moved to the back of the ship, the surroundings became more private and opulent. 

“Agent Rossi?” The man in charge of the unit Dave had been assigned gestured to him. “I think we have something, sir.”

The ‘something’ turned out to be a couple of gold metallic colored doors. Considering everything else was painted in muted tones of cream and gray, it was a good possibility that they’d found Strauss’ personal lair.

Dave took a deep breath and glanced quickly at Derek. The younger man nodded at him solemnly and Dave took heart from the gesture. “Let’s do it.”

The soldiers applied sonic charges to the door and blew it open. The explosives were effective without causing any smoke and the troops rushed in, Dave and Derek right on their heels.

A quick look around the room showed that it was a large space and that there people on either end. Dave’s eyes were first drawn to the left side of the chamber, where a dark-haired young man hung from restraints that descended from the ceiling. The man was naked, except for the blood and bruises that marred his body. His lack of clothing made it easy to determine that the man was an ELF. Another man stood behind him, with a large knife pressed up against the ELF’s neck. Despite his immediate peril, however, the ELF’s expression was one of triumph rather than fear.

Having quickly categorized that situation, Dave’s eyes were drawn to the other side of the room. It sported a raised platform, where a woman of about his own age was seated on a large elaborate chair. As expected, she was blonde. The implication of a throne was clear and, if Dave hadn’t already profiled the woman as pathologically narcissistic, that image would have nailed it. A group of young men surrounded her, some seated at her feet and others hovered behind her.

“They’re bonded to me,” the woman said calmly. “Kill me and you kill them.”

Dave was only marginally aware of the soldiers, half of them with their weapons trained on the woman and the other half pointing at the other side of the room.

“Erin Strauss, I presume?” David asked.

Strauss nodded her head regally. “I am.”

“Good,” David walked forward; he wanted a close-up look at her face. “My name is David Rossi. I believe we had a mutual acquaintance, my husband, Jason Gideon.”

“Ah, Jason,” Strauss actually smiled at David. “I gated him, you know. He’ll be in agony for centuries after you and I are both dust.”

Next to him, Morgan growled and took a step forward, but Dave remained calm. Strauss’ casual reference to executing Jason in what was feared to be the most painful manner possible hit him hard, but he would not give his husband’s murderer the satisfaction of witnessing his pain. “You’ll regret that, I can promise you.”

Strauss’ smile got nastier. “That’s right, the UED values life. All life, even the constructed kind.” Her fingers wound in the hair of the young man sitting next to her and he leaned into the touch. The sight made David feel sick to his stomach.

“You should be grateful for that,” Dave advised her. “If we didn’t place such a high value on life, you’d be a smear on the wall by now.”

“I’m willing to negotiate terms,” Strauss conceded, maintaining her haughty air. “For all of your public posturing about the evil of genetic engineering, I know full well that the UED puts captured engineers to work, doing the military’s bidding.”

It was David’s turn to have a nasty smile. “You splicers still believe that urban myth?”

“Our knowledge base is far too valuable to go to waste,” Strauss looked just the tiniest bit unsure. “You’d be fools for not utilizing it.”

“Well, I guess you’ll be finding out,” David told her. “You’ll live, but for your bonded ELFs’ sake and not yours. I assure you that UED places absolutely no value on your life whatsoever.”

Strauss’ face became a mask of anger. “Mr. Foyet, it’s time.”

She was looking at the other end of the room and Dave turned in alarm. The man behind the restrained ELF, presumably named Foyet, shifted his stance, but his knife remained at the hostage’s throat. While Dave watched, he could see a single bead of blood tricked down the ELF’s neck, but Foyet made no further action. The soldiers training their weapons on him looked to Dave for guidance and Dave shook his head minutely. He couldn’t authorize them to shoot, not with the ELF so vulnerable to that knife.

“Kill him!” Strauss shouted. She’d stood, clearly frustrated that her employee was not following her orders.

Foyet waited another few seconds. “I don’t think so, lady.” He deliberately stepped back from the ELF and dropped his knife to the floor. Only then did Dave realize that Foyet was wearing only his pants and that his zipper was undone.

“I claim mercy,” Foyet stated as he slowly sank to his knees. “I could have killed him and I didn’t. That qualifies me for mercy.”

Dave gritted his teeth. It was clear what Foyet had been up to and mercy was the last thing the man deserved, but it wasn’t up to Dave. “The judges will decide that, but I’ll see to it that your claim is made.”

The soldiers swarmed forward and began to put the unresisting Foyet into shackles. Derek stepped towards the restrained ELF. “You’re safe now, we’ll have you down in a minute.”

Seeing that situation was well in hand, Dave turned his attention back to Strauss. Her lips were pressed so firmly together that they’d gone white, but otherwise she maintained her composure.

“Sergeant,” Dave instructed as another soldier handed him a set of special restraints. “If she so much as twitches, shoot her, but in a non-lethal spot.”

“With pleasure, sir,” the man’s eyes were alight with eagerness. If Dave were Strauss, he’d almost be afraid to breathe in case even that slight movement was misinterpreted.

The ELFs surrounding Strauss shifted uncomfortably as he slowly walked up the platform. He murmured softly to them, even as his eyes never left Strauss’. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt her. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

Dave put the gag on her first, since he wouldn’t put it passed Strauss to order her ELFs to suicide. She didn’t cooperate at first, refusing to open her mouth for the rubber ball part. Dave simply lifted one eyebrow and smiled at her. His expression made her gulp and that gave him the opportunity to place the gag. Strauss glared at him, which only made Dave laugh. 

“Don’t like that, sweetheart?” He asked with facetious concern in his voice. “Don’t worry, I’m told you’ll get used to it.”

The rest of the restraints went on without any additional resistance. Within a few minutes, the infamous Erin Strauss was trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey. A steel rod went under one arm, across her back and then under the other, with metal-wrapped cording holding it in place. Her wrists were restrained with cuffs that attached to a chain that went around her waist and in between her legs. She could walk, if awkwardly, but wouldn’t be able to lash out at anyone – or suicide.

Dave took Strauss by one arm and led her down from the platform. Her ELFs followed, milling about in confusion in their wake. Dave gestured for a couple of soldiers to help herd them and headed for the door. He paused for a moment before leaving, however, allowing the sergeant to take his place at Strauss’ side.

“Is he going to be okay?” Dave asked Derek as he approached where the other BAU agent knelt near the formerly restrained ELF.

“Yeah, a med team’s on the way,” Morgan replied. “He’s pretty banged up, but I think we got here before any permanent damage was done.”

Dave nodded. “Is this Aaron?”

“Yeah,” Derek’s smile was relieved. “Spencer’s going to be so happy that he’ll be all right.”

The ELF’s eyes were closed and David had the leisure to look him over. Aaron looked to be the equivalent of a man in his late twenties or maybe his early thirties. He was a tall man, although he could stand to have extra weight on him. Dave couldn’t tell the eye color, but the hair was a brown dark enough to almost be black. He wasn’t surprised that the younger man was attractive; Strauss’ tastes had been clear by the type of ELF bonded to her.

“Go take care of Strauss,” Morgan told him. “You’ve waited a long time to bring her in. I’ll see to it that Aaron gets the care he deserves.”

Dave clapped the younger man on the shoulder. “Thanks, Morgan.”

“And, Dave,” Derek added as David turned to go. “Good job, man. I’m not sure if I could have handled it so well, if it was Penelope she was bragging about, well, killing.”

Morgan had avoided using the word ‘gating,’ but David heard it clearly. He pushed it out of his mind, though. No one knew what happened to an unprotected human body when it was pushed out into a gate, although the prevailing theory was that the forces in the gate would tear the person apart, but so slowly as to stretch the agony out for decades or longer. The thought of that happening to his compassionate, passionate husband wasn’t something Dave was capable of dealing with for the moment.

Dave strode back to the prisoner and grabbed her arm roughly, hauling her along with him as quickly walked through the door and out into the corridor. UED forces had prevailed and Strauss wasn’t the only prisoner being moved. When the other soldiers got a look at who Dave had with him, they stopped to give way. Those with their own captives, made sure that their charges had full view of the splicer they’d worked for and who had brought them to ruin. As one, their eyes were full of hate, but mostly directed towards Strauss and not the UED forces that had brought captured her.

When he’d envisioned this moment, Dave had always thought that he’d feel triumph – and he did, even as blunted as it was by his grief. Mostly, though, he felt pride. Not in his achievement, because although he’d been in the right quadrant, Dave hadn’t truly been close enough to catch Strauss. Spencer, though, made it clear that Jason had taught Aaron and it was Aaron, an ELF of Strauss’ own creation, who’d brought the splicer down. 

In the end, Jason had engineered his own justice. Dave would mourn the nature of his husband’s death later. At the moment, pride would have to be enough.

*  
*  
*

Strauss’ reaction when the alarm bell sounded was everything Aaron could have wished for. She’d been watching Foyet’s preparations for him with a half-lidded gaze of a contented predator, but the claxon wiped the satisfied expression right off her face. Before she could get to the wall communicator, an urgent message from the bridge came in.

“Mistress Strauss, three UED vessels just gated into our system. They’re destroyer class- . .” the already tense voice broke off and then came back even more stressed-sounding. “They’ve launched attacks ships.”

“Are our patrols just sitting on their asses out there?” Strauss demanded. “They need to engage the enemy.”

Even Aaron wasn’t sure he’d heard that correctly. She expected a half dozen single-manned patrol craft to take on UED destroyers? Then he remembered that the patrol craft were piloted by ELFs; yes, Strauss did expect them to be obedient to the point of suicide. Worse yet, that’s precisely what would happen.

“Four of the patrol craft have been disabled already,” the unlucky crew member stated. 

Strauss’ lips thinned. “Can we gate out of here?”

An explosion rocked the ship and Aaron was actually thankful that the ankle restraints had been added. Had he been hanging just from his arms, the way the ship shuddered would have caused him to start swinging, resulting in a big increase in the pain to his arms. 

“That would be a no,” the crew member’s tone reflected the loss of respect that was obvious in his words. There was something worse at the moment to fear than the splicer. 

“Prepare to be boarded,” Strauss ordered in a clipped voice. 

She didn’t wait for an answer. Instead, she strode over to Aaron and slapped him. “What did you do?”

Despite his body’s pain, Aaron had never felt better. “I didn’t just get Spencer off the ship; I sent these coordinates with him,” he smiled as he said it. The information no longer needed to be kept secret and it felt good to tell Strauss.

Strauss blinked at him in shock and then slapped him again. Aaron was only glad she was no longer holding her toy.

“Kill him,” Strauss ordered to Foyet.

Aaron fully expected the guard to obey, but Foyet hesitated.

“Will all due respect, ma’am,” Foyet began, “wouldn’t it be better to wait until after? That way, when the UED is defeated, you can take your time with him and in the unlikely event that the UED wins, well, I can kill him for you at the very last minute. Give him false hope and all that.”

It was obvious to Aaron what Foyet was doing. The UED was going to win, there was no way for the Gene Goddess to stop three UED vessels. If Strauss had any allies in the area, it might be a different story, but she’d never given the coordinates to her bolt hole to any other splicer or client, even those she’d done business with often. Aaron, like any ELF, could be used as leverage, but only if he was alive. Foyet was covering his own ass and stacking the deck so that the UED might spare his life.

Strauss didn’t see what he was aiming to do or maybe she just didn’t want to see her employee’s self-concern. Instead of grabbing a weapon and ending Aaron herself, she nodded in satisfaction.

“You’re right, of course,” she told Foyet. “Have a knife ready. If we have to kill him quickly, I want it to be bloody.”

During the next several minutes, the chamber became quiet as all three of them listened avidly to the reports coming in, each for his or her own reason. Aaron knew it was unwise, but he couldn’t help but smile as it became obvious that Strauss’ forces were going to be routed. 

The last communication from the bridge that came in was that the ship was being boarded. After that, Aaron knew it would be every person for him or herself; Strauss just didn’t inspire the kind of loyalty that would inspire any of her employees to rally to her defense. Unfortunately, she didn’t need them. 

Strauss called in her bevy of personal ELFs, about a half dozen young men, all of them attractive and all of them sexually bonded to Strauss. Aaron shuddered at the sight of them; it so very easily could have been him, had she had a whim to make her first special project ELF a sniffer.

“Mistress?” One of them asked. The rest milled around, confused and frightened.

“Come here, all of you,” Strauss ordered in clipped tones. The sounds of weapons firing was drawing closer, as was the tramping of many feet.

There was a raised platform in the back of the room with a chair on it. Strauss seated herself and impatiently motioned for her bonded ELFs to surround her. The one that had bold enough to speak sat at her feet and leaned his head against her knee. Aaron swallowed heavily. Strauss was good at creating sniffers, but as Aaron knew from what happened to Haley, she wasn’t as interested in keeping them healthy. Sniffers needed a certain amount of contact with their bonded in order to survive. All of the young men seemed a little ragged and Aaron had no doubt that Strauss had kept them needy on purpose.

The noises approached even more loudly and soon they were coming from right beyond the door to Strauss’ chamber. Aaron hissed as Foyet’s arm came around his throat.

The door blew in, but the UED must have been using sonic charges, because there was no heat or smoke. Aaron watched proudly as the soldiers took charge of the room. He’d had a part in this and, despite the knife at his throat, was determined to enjoy it.

Right on the heels of the troops, two additional men came in. They weren’t dressed like the others, but their eyes roamed the room with practiced attention. Aaron wasn’t sure who they were, but he was fairly certain they were the ones in charge.

So was Strauss. Aaron wasn’t surprised when she spoke first, warning the newcomers that the lives of bonded ELFs were at stake.

An unseen signal seemed to pass between the two leaders. The dark-skinned one turned towards Aaron, while the older of the two approached Strauss. He appeared to be about Jason Gideon’s age and had an aura of authority about him that Aaron could feel the pull of, even across the large room.

“Erin Strauss, I presume?” 

Foyet’s grip around Aaron’s neck tightened and it became hard to breathe. Aaron was certain, though, that he heard the newcomer mention Jason’s name and that he was Jason’s husband. He didn’t start to struggle until he heard Strauss tell the man that she’d gated Jason.

The lack of air caused Aaron’s vision to gray out and he wasn’t truly aware of the conversation going on at the other end of the room. He did hear Strauss shout something and felt Foyet jerk in response. The movement was enough to cause the knife at Aaron’s throat to bite into his neck a little. Aaron could feel the warmth of a single drop of blood as it trickled down his throat.

It was a welcome relief when Foyet stepped away from him. As he’d guessed, Foyet threw himself onto the mercy of the UED. Aaron could tell them a few things that would show how little Foyet deserved that mercy, but the fact was, Aaron was alive because the guard had convinced Strauss to postpone his execution. True, Foyet had done so for his own preservation, but the result was Aaron was alive to see Strauss’ capture and that was worth his silence at the moment.

The dark-skinned man stepped towards Aaron. As he grew closer, Aaron realized that he was attractive enough to have been one of Strauss’ engineered sex ELFs. The man spared only the slightest of moments for Foyet, instead focusing on Aaron. “You’re safe now, we’ll have you down in a minute.”

Aaron nodded, biting his lip as he became aware of the pain coursing through his body. “Thank you.”

“My name’s Derek,” the man introduced himself. By that time, Foyet had been restrained by the other soldiers and Derek put his gun in its holster. “And I’m hoping you’re Aaron.”

The words made it clear that Spencer’s pod had been found, easing a tension that had been part of Aaron for several days. “Is Spencer all right?”

Derek grinned. “He will be once he finds out that you’re okay.”

“I didn’t want to put him on that pod, he’s so young,” Aaron vaguely realized he was babbling, but was powerless to stop himself. “I just couldn’t think of any other way to save him.”

“You did what you had to do,” Derek put a hand on Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron found the touch comforting. “And look what you accomplished, man.”

Over Derek’s shoulder, Aaron could see the other agent putting a gag in Strauss’ mouth. Even from across the room, her fury over having to accept it was clear.

Derek knelt and made quick work of Aaron’s ankle restraints. They hadn’t been on very long and so there was no perceptible pain at their release. The same would not be true of his wrists.

“Brace yourself,” Derek warned him.

Aaron closed his eyes and nodded. He felt more than saw Derek reach above him and work at the restraints that bound his right arm. It released with a distinct click and a wave of pain that shot down Aaron’s arm. Even prepared, Aaron couldn’t help but cry out. Derek moved underneath the released arm, bolstering Aaron’s weight.

“I know it hurts, but it’s gotta be done,” Derek told him. “Medics are on the way.”

The release of the second arm was even more painful and Aaron was very glad that someone was there to catch him as his weight was no longer supported by the restraints. Derek carefully lowered him to the ground.

“The worse is over,” Derek reassured. “Try and rest now.”

From the floor, Aaron couldn’t see what was going on with Strauss. Suddenly, he was exhausted and he let his eyes close. The UED was here and for the first time in a very long time, Aaron had nothing to worry about. Strauss was powerless to hurt him and even Spencer was safe. He let himself drift.

The sound of voices brought his awareness back. He easily identified Derek, but the second voice was harder to pinpoint. Years of caution kept him from letting on that he was awake; only when the second voice moved away did he dare look.

Strauss was being led away, her movements awkward because of the way she was tied. Despite the pain from hours of abuse, Aaron lifted his head and watched avidly until Strauss was out of sight.

“Couldn’t happen to a nicer bitch,” Derek’s voice echoed the satisfaction that Aaron felt. “I’m really looking forward to finding out how you put one over on her.”

“’Character is higher than intellect,’” Aaron quoted. He gasped as another pain shot up his arms, proof that the blood was beginning to flow again in his limbs. “Engineer Strauss is a genius when it comes to genetics, but her arrogance often gets in her way.”

“Yeah, I could tell,” Derek grinned at him.

The medics rushed in and pushed the agent away before he could say any more. In short order, Aaron was given medication that took the edge off his body’s agony. He didn’t like the idea of being helpless amongst so many people that he didn’t know, but thankfully, Derek stayed close. 

“You’re doing great, sweetheart,” the lead medic comforted Aaron as they wrapped a blanket around him. “We’re going to have you off this ship just as soon as we can. You’ll be fixed up right as rain before you know it.”

Aaron wasn’t used to being treated with kindness, even Jason hadn’t been able to offer him much by way of physical security. The unusual situation made Aaron uncomfortable, even as the drug he’d been given lessened his body’s throbbing. The medics hefted him onto a gurney, refusing to allow him to get on it under his own power.

Derek walked alongside Aaron as they began moving him out of the room. “We’re taking you to the Seeker,” he explained. “It’s the same ship the Strauss will be on, but don’t worry, you won’t even know she’s there. It’ll be a cold day in hell before that woman bothers you again.”

“Okay,” Aaron closed his eyes. Laying flat on his back, all he could see was the ceiling rushing by and it made him sick to his stomach.

He must have grayed out, because the next Aaron was aware, Derek was gently shaking his shoulder. “We’re here, man.”

“Agent Morgan, I have to ask you to stop that,” the medic did not sound pleased. “He needs to rest.”

“I know, but we‘re disembarking onto the Seeker in a minute and there‘s someone waiting to see him,” Derek turned back to Aaron. “Penelope said that Spencer insisted on being there to meet us. You up for it?”

Aaron wasn’t sure who Penelope was, but he was sure that he was anxious to see Spencer. “I’ll manage.”

Once they’d docked, Aaron was the first ushered off the transport ship. He was still on the gurney and heard, rather than saw, his welcoming committee.

“Aaron!”

Something hit the gurney and then Aaron had his arms full of boy. Spencer had leapt onto the gurney with him. He didn’t weigh much, but his elbow hit Aaron right in the stomach and he gasped as he adjusted Spencer slightly to the side.

“Spencer,” Aaron hugged the child tightly. “I’m glad you’re all right.”

“ItwasdarkinthepodandI’mscaredofthedarkbutImanaged,” Spencer didn’t so much as breathe between words. “ButtheyfoundmeandIrememberedthecoordinates.”

“Hey there, little fella, give the guy a break,” Derek laughed and ruffled Spencer’s hair. Aaron looked at him in time to see a red-headed woman snuggle under Derek’s arm. “Aaron’s not feeling too good.”

Spencer looked at Aaron with big eyes. “Did she hurt you?”

“A little,” Aaron admitted. 

“I saw them bring Engineer Strauss to the ship,” Spencer went on. “She was all tied up. I think she’s in trouble.”

“Oh, she’s in big trouble, all right,” the woman stated. She must be the one that Derek called Penelope. “Thanks to you two boys, she’s in all kinds of trouble.”

“Good,” Spencer said firmly.

The medic spoke up. “Agent Morgan, we really need to get Aaron some medical assistance.”

“All right,” Derek stepped forward and picked Spencer up. Spencer went willingly and seemed comfortable with being held by the agent. “We’ll see you soon, Aaron.”

As Aaron was wheeled away, he saw Penelope reach up and tweak Spencer’s nose. The little boy laughed and Aaron felt his heart lift. Spencer would have the opportunity to live and grow, even be a part of family, something that Jack and the other ‘special’ ELFs that Strauss had created had been denied.

Even more than Strauss’ capture, that fact made everything Aaron had endured worth it. He lay back and let the medic take his gurney away, satisfied with his success.

*  
*  
*

It was easy to keep busy and that was Dave’s salvation. Between interrogating the surviving members of Strauss’ crew and the considerably gentler questioning of the decanted ELFs, Dave had little time to dwell on his knew-found information on the manner of Jason’s death. He made sure that he worked about 20 hours a day so that when he did slow down long enough to sleep, he was too exhausted to dream.

There were two people that he had yet to talk to and neither omission was an accident. The first one was easy to justify. After all, it wasn’t really necessary to talk to Erin Strauss; she’d been caught red-handed. If her own records and digital journals weren’t enough, her people were happy to fill in the details - and that included those on her payroll and those she’d created. Just the way she treated those poor souls bonded to her would have put the splicer away for life and they had far more damning evidence than that. 

According to the medical personnel, Strauss’ sniffers were on the brink of insanity due to denial of enough sexual access to her. It seemed unjust that she would live, but there was nothing to be done about it; her sniffers needed Strauss’ continued existence in order to survive. Dave had an idea about how the remainder of Strauss’ life could benefit her ELFs, but not be particularly enjoyable for her. Once he was ready to submit his report, he’d be sure to include that suggestion for Strauss’ fate.

Dave was having a harder time justifying why he was avoiding speaking to the second person. Aaron had held a unique position in Strauss’ operation and had already proven himself more than sympathetic to the UED. The ELF was probably a wealth of information, but David had been content so far to allow others to debrief the young man. Not that there had been lots of opportunity, the medical staff were keeping very tight restrictions on Aaron’s activities.

Unfortunately for Dave’s conscience, he was too good a student of human behavior to remain ignorant of why he was avoiding Aaron. Dave was both eager for and deeply dreading details about the year and a half that Jason had been Strauss’ captive. Was he tortured? Did he give up hope that Dave would find him? Aaron was an attractive young man – had Jason found comfort in the ELF’s arms?

It had taken hours to move all of Strauss’ crew and ELFs onto the Seeker and the Gaia. They’d begun the gate back to UED space, leaving the Justice to tow Strauss’ ship back the long way. They’d also stripped the ship of its computer files and other stored data; those would take longer to sift through. They’d been gating for over two days and their anticipated arrival time was close approaching. As reluctant as Dave was to speak with Aaron, he was simply running out of time. He’d read up on the notes that the others on his team had taken of their own conversations with the ELF, but as the unit chief of the BAU, it would be unconscionable for him to submit his own report without having talked to Aaron himself.

With mixed feelings, Dave took himself to the medical section of the ship. Once there, it was easy to find Aaron. He was the most injured of the recovered ELFs and had been given a curtained-off corner of the ward. The curtains were drawn back at the moment and there were three people talking to Aaron. Rather, Spencer was talking to Aaron, while Morgan and Garcia looked on in amusement.

“If I didn’t have the test results that prove that he’s not, I would swear that child was still in his grace period,” a woman spoke from right behind Dave. “He’s incredibly intelligent.”

Dave’s smile was sad as he turned to address her. “He was designed to be.”

Dr. Sarah Jean Dawes was one of the most serene people that Dave had ever met. She had a special touch when it came to working with ELFs, especially those recently freed and often shell-shocked. Given the number of ELFs that they’d saved with this operation, they were lucky to have her.

“And that’s just sad,” SJ replied. Her eyes got a faraway look and then she shook herself. “Well, he’s where he needs to be now. Spencer will have the opportunity to leave his origins behind and live a full, happy life.”

“How’s Aaron?” Dave asked. He’d gotten reports, but was anxious to hear an update directly from SJ.

“Physically, he’s healing,” SJ told him. “There was some minor nerve damage from frequent application of some sort of electrical torture device, but a continuation of the treatment I’ve started will take care of that. I suspect that the same implement was used to rape him and there is soft tissue damage that will need to heal at a slower pace.”

Dave nodded thoughtfully. “That’s the physical. How is he emotionally?”

SJ sighed. “You know very well that I’m not a psychiatrist.”

“No, you’re not,” Dave agreed readily enough. “But you’ve seen enough cases like Aaron’s that I trust your feel for his emotional state.”

It wasn’t just empty flattery and SJ knew it. She sighed even more deeply. “He’s composed, almost too composed. I’ve never seen a personality so tamped down.”

“Once he feels safe, he’ll start letting go,” David suggested.

SJ shook her head. “I’m not sure, David. I don’t think Aaron is a man who trusts easily. I’m very afraid that he won’t find someone he trusts enough to truly help him get through this.”

David didn’t like the sound of that. “We’ll just have to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

With a nod at SJ, David approached Aaron’s corner. Derek saw him coming and, by the time David reached the bed, Morgan had gathered up Spencer and Garcia. “We were just leaving.”

“But Derek, we just got here,” Spencer protested. “I didn’t even tell Aaron about the tour of the engine room.”

“You can tell him tomorrow,” Garcia added her voice to Derek’s. “Have you heard of the game poker before?”

Spencer stopped mid-protest. “Poker? No, I’m not familiar with that game.” His face fell. “I have to warn you, though, that my hand/mind coordination is not at peak performance. Aaron says it’ll get better as I have more opportunities to practice physical exercises.”

“It’s not the kind of game that you need coordination for,” Derek assured him. He put his hands on the boy’s shoulders and started to lead him away from Aaron - while he glared at his wife. “And, no, we’re not starting with poker. Maybe Go Fish.”

Dave suppressed a chuckle at seeing his elite agents wrangle like a pair of experienced parents. Spencer started to let allow himself to be led away, but did turn at to wave at Aaron. 

“Bye, Aaron, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Spencer called out to the older ELF. “I’ll tell you all about Go Fish.”

After the trio left, an awkward silence descended in the corner. Aaron was sitting up in bed, wearing the soft green hospital gown that was standard issue. On it was the patch that identified him as an ELF who had not completed orientation training. To Dave’s surprise, Aaron spoke first.

“You’re Jason’s husband, aren’t you?”

David moved to the chair next to Aaron’s bed. It was still warm from Spencer’s use. “Yes, I‘m David Rossi. I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself the other day.”

“You were a little busy,” there wasn’t even a hint of smile to show that Aaron was joking. “I understand.”

“How are you feeling?” Dave asked. He felt tongue-tied under that surprisingly piercing gaze.

“Dr. Dawes seems pleased with my progress.” Aaron dropped his eyes. “Agent Rossi, I need to tell you something.”

“I’m hoping you can tell me lots of somethings,” Daved responded. “But we can start with whatever you want.”

“It’s about Jason,” Aaron began to fidget with the blanket. “Agent Morgan told me what Engineer Strauss claimed. About how he died.”

Dave took a deep breath. Hearing his husband’s name had been a punch in the gut. He knew that Jason would come up in his conversation with Aaron, how could it not?, but it was still startling to hear it.

“She bragged that she gated him,” Dave forced the words out. 

“Yes and she believed that‘s what happened,” Aaron looked up and Dave got the impression that it took everything he had for the younger man to do so. “But she was wrong.”

Dave’s throat went dry. “What do you mean?” A hoarse whisper was the best he could manage.

Aaron looked him straight in the eye. “Strauss only gated a corpse. Jason was already dead; I killed him myself.”

“What?” Dave gaped at him. 

“You have to understand, gating was one of Strauss’ favorite punishments. She paid well enough that most were willing to risk it, but anyone who worked with her for any length of time had insurance that she wouldn’t be able to gate them.” Aaron seemed to realize that he was babbling. He stopped and closed his eyes for a moment. After composing himself, he again looked at Dave. “There was a black market for suicide pills, capsules that were chemically stable until broken, but then offering a quick and painless death. The idea was to keep the capsules between the gum and the cheek, so that you could take the painless way out instead of risking possible centuries of agony from being gated.”

Dave floundered for something to say. Aaron took a shaky breath and continued his explanation.

“I’d obtained a ‘freedom pill’ a couple of years before and I made sure that Jason got it as he was being prepared for the gate,” Aaron concluded. “I broke it for him myself.”

“He was dead when he went through the gate?” Dave wanted to make sure he’d understood correctly. 

“Yes and I’m responsible,” Aaron admitted. He looked lost for a moment, but then the set of his jaw firmed and he looked at Dave almost defiantly. “I’m willing to accept whatever punishment the UED deems appropriate, but if I had it to do over again, I wouldn’t change my actions.”

Dave felt a smile bloom on his face. “Jason was dead when he went through the gate?”

Aaron looked at him askance. No doubt Dave‘s reaction was the opposite of what he‘d been expecting. “Yes.”

After years of chasing splicers and seeing their indescribable inhumanity towards their creations, Dave thought he had pretty good control over his emotions. After it home, really hit home, that Jason had died quickly instead of being gated, all of that vaunted control went right out the airlock. He whooped and reached forward, pulling Aaron into a deep hug and thumping him soundly on the back.

“Thank you,” Dave said as he held on to Aaron tightly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Agent Rossi!” It might have been the first time in the years he’d known her that David had heard SJ raise her voice. “Agent Rossi, I have to ask you to stop that right this moment.”

It wasn’t the doctor’s warning that got David to pull back, it was the tenseness of the body he was holding. He let go of Aaron, despite his surprising reluctance to do so. Aaron just stared at him and David settled back on the chair.

“Is everything okay?” SJ asked Aaron. “All you all right or shall I ask him to leave?”

Aaron didn’t take his eyes off of David. “No, he can stay. Please, Dr. Dawes.”

“Of course, if that‘s what you want, Aaron,” she glared at David and he remembered that she’d turned her own husband in for revealing UED secrets to a splicer. SJ was serene, all right, but implacable when it came to ELF safety. “Agent Rossi will, however, take great care not to get overly emotional again.”

Dave’s smile was genuine. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll be very careful.”

SJ glared at him again before turning to go. “See that you are.”

After she left, Aaron looked at David in wonder. “You’re not angry.”

“No, you did what you could to spare Jason,” David assured him. “The main theory about an unprotected human body going through a gate is that it could take years, maybe centuries, to die. You weren’t in a position to stop Jason’s death, but you made it a lot less awful than it could have been and you risked yourself to do it. I thank you.”

Aaron shrugged. “Jason was my friend and my teacher. I would have done more for him, if I could have.”

“Tell me about him,” Dave settled back in his chair. “Please.”

“What do you want to know?” Aaron asked.

“Eventually, everything,” Dave warned him. “But why don’t we start with what Strauss had Jason doing and how she got him to cooperate.”

“Jason was my teacher,” Aaron stated. “Strauss was concerned that her project ELFs weren’t reaching their full potential because I was an inadequate teacher.”

David snorted. “It was easier for her to blame you than to blame herself. Although, if you and Spencer are any indication of what she considered failures, she wasn’t a very good judge of her own success.”

“That’s what Jason said,” Aaron blushed faintly. “At least about the blame.”

“And how did she get Jason to cooperate?” Dave asked, although he had a feeling he knew the answer.

“Strauss always kept extra ELFs, those that were general and not for a specific client or one of her projects,” Aaron explained. “She picked out a child ELF and threatened to kill her if Jason didn’t do as she demanded.”

Dave nodded, saddened, but not surprised. Strauss was the type of person who would consider compassion a weakness and ruthlessly exploit it. “I had a feeling it was something like that.”

“He didn’t like it,” Aaron continued, “but Strauss didn’t give Jason a choice. She named the little girl Stephanie.”

“The bitch,” Dave breathed the curse. “Jason’s son is named Stephen. I’m surprised she didn’t pick a little boy and name him that.”

“It was a coincidence,” Aaron told him. “Jason told me about his son, but Strauss didn’t know about him. She only knew Jason’s professional reputation and didn’t think to look into his personal life.”

Dave nodded. Thank God for small favors.

“I’d never met anyone from the UED forces before, but at first Jason was just like any other teacher I’d known,” Aaron told him. “Of course, Engineer Strauss had us closely monitored. If Jason wasn‘t properly respectful or veered from the curriculum she dictated, then Stephanie would be punished. It started with simple things, like a missed meal, but every time it happened, Jason withdrew a little.”

“That was the worst thing Strauss could have done to Jason,” Dave was furious, but not at Aaron. “Punishing a child for his perceived faults.”

Aaron nodded. “Strauss made Jason have breakfast with Stephanie every morning, to make sure that he became fond of her.”

“That wasn’t necessary,” Dave was appalled at Strauss’ cruelty. “Toying with both of them like that. Jason was the most compassionate man I’ve ever met; he would have done anything to keep that girl safe no matter how well he knew her.”

“I know,” Aaron’s expression lightened, although he stopped short of smiling. “I’d never met anyone like Jason before.” He floundered a little, visibly searching for words. “I think it was the first time that someone saw me as a person first and not a tool.”

“I hope you know that’s the opinion of most birthed humans,” Dave interrupted. “Splicers like Strauss are an extreme minority.”

Aaron looked at him as if he were stupid. “If that’s the case, then where do all of their customers come from?”

Dave liked the show of temper, small as it was. “Still a minority.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it,” Aaron replied.

Even from the few minutes Dave had known Aaron, he knew how unlikely that was. Aaron was not a man who gave that kind of trust easily. In any case, Aaron let the matter drop and went on with his explanation.

“After a few months and Jason behaving the way she wanted, Strauss eased up on the observation,” Aaron’s smile was tight. “And that was when the real teaching began.”

Over the next few minutes, Dave’s heart swelled with pride for his husband as Aaron outlined how Jason had managed to give him an enlightened education, right under Strauss’ nose. In a way, it was a little like listening to Spencer speak about Aaron. The little boy wasn’t the only one with a crush. Although, Aaron wasn’t a child and so his feelings might have been more than infatuation.

“So what happened?” Dave finally asked. “Did Strauss just get tired of having Jason around?”

Aaron looked away and swallowed heavily. “A customer came in, a good one. He had. . . broken the ELF he’d previously purchased from Strauss and was looking to buy a replacement. He wasn’t even supposed to see Stephanie.”

Dave’s stomach dropped. He could only imagine what Jason must have felt, to not be able to protect a child, any child, let alone one he’d been made to feel responsible for. “Oh, God.”

“Jason. . . Jason didn’t take it well,” Aaron licked his lips. “And then the next morning, Strauss brought in another child and he knew the cycle would never end.”

“What did Jason do?” Dave asked. It had to be something extreme, if Strauss was willing to execute him instead of just following through by torturing the child - or even Aaron.

“Strauss never used to show Jason to the customers, she didn’t want it to get back to the UED that she had him,” Aaron replied. “But Jason’s reaction to what happened with Stephanie amused her, so she paraded Jason in front of the next one.”

Dave knew his husband. Jason Gideon had been a compassionate man, but when the compassionate ones broke, they broke hard. He knew exactly what Jason had done.

“Jason killed him,” Dave supplied. “The customer.”

“Her,” Aaron corrected. “And, yes, Jason attacked her with a knife he stole from the kitchen. He did it in front of Strauss and the customer’s own bodyguards. Strauss had no choice but to punish him in the most extreme way possible.” His eyes were bleak. “After, of course, Jason was forced to watch while she snapped the neck of Stephanie’s replacement with her bare hands.”

Dave closed his eyes. He couldn’t begin to imagine the type of anguish Jason must have been in.

“You know the rest,” Aaron stated quietly. “I managed to slip him the ‘Freedom Pill’ right before the breather mask was welded around his face.”

Breathing masks were fixed to the unfortunate soul before they were gated, so they didn’t suffocate before the agony of the gate could start. 

“And you continued his work,” Dave summarized.

Aaron nodded. “As best I could.”

Dave snorted. “Given your results, I’d say your best was pretty damn good. Jason would be proud.”

“I hope so,” Aaron blushed and looked away.

SJ wandered by and made a pointed look at her watch. Dave got the message; his time was up. He couldn’t help himself, though. As a husband, he wanted to know and, as a profiler, he knew the best strategy with this man would be to ask directly and without warning. “Were you lovers?”

Aaron jerked, but looked Dave square in the eye. “No, but I wanted to be.”

“You know that’s probably what Strauss wanted,” Dave told him gently. “To give her another hostage to use against him.”

“I know,” Aaron shrugged. “But I didn’t care. Jason said he was married, though, and he wouldn’t.”

Dave smiled sadly and patted Aaron on the knee as he stood to leave. “That’s too bad.”

Aaron’s stoic expression cracked and he looked shocked. “You wouldn’t have minded?”

“I loved him, Aaron,” Dave told him. “And I couldn’t be with him. I would have wished him whatever comfort he could find in the situation. He certainly needed it.”

“I wish I could have done more,” Aaron spread his hands in a gesture of helplessness.

“You did more than anyone ever would have thought,” Dave assured him. “Thank you. I have to go now, but I hope we’ll get a chance to talk again later.”

“I do too,” Aaron admitted - and looked surprised that he felt that way. 

Dave wished the ELF a good night and took his leave. The conversation had done him a world of good. As he headed back to his quarters, Dave felt that, finally, he would be able to sleep and not fear his dreams.

*  
*  
*

Aaron shifted restlessly on his bed. The medical staff were managing his medications well, so it wasn’t pain that was keeping him awake. It was confusion and uncertainty that kept him from sleeping. Ruefully, Aaron had to admit that he hadn’t thought beyond ruining Strauss. Now that success had happened, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do.

Being amongst the people of the UED was exactly like Jason had described and that caused another unpleasant revelation. His surprise in the care that had been lavished on him since being rescued showed Aaron that he hadn’t believed Jason as completely as he thought he had. Or maybe he just couldn’t believe such a thing, that there were actually birthed humans who valued ELFs, that Jason’s attitude really was the rule rather than the exception.

“You should be sleeping.”

Aaron jumped a little. He’d been deep in thought and hadn’t noticed Dr. Dawes approach. “I‘m sorry.”

She smiled at him gently. “You don’t need to apologize, Aaron.” 

Dr. Dawes moved as though to perch on the edge of his bed. Aaron tried to disguise his automatic flinch, but the way she instead sat in the chair showed he probably hadn’t been successful. Aaron sighed with relief. It hadn’t taken long to realize that Dr. Dawes was the opposite of Erin Strauss in every way. When she had treated him earlier, Aaron had managed to relax around the doctor. Even so, he still couldn’t abide the thought of Dr. Dawes sitting on his bed.

“Did your conversation with Agent Rossi upset you?” Dawes asked. “I’m sorry about that. Dave is usually more sensitive.”

“He loved Jason very much,” Aaron replied, feeling moved to defend the BAU agent. “Agent Rossi had a right to ask me questions.”

Dr. Dawes gazed at him penetratingly. “You’re terribly confused, aren’t you?”

Aaron opened his mouth to deny it, but decided it was pointless. “Yes. Agent Rossi should hate me and he doesn’t.”

“I doubt very much that he has any reason to hate you,” The doctor protested. When Aaron didn’t offer further explanation, she just smiled and patted his knee. “That’s okay, you don’t have to tell me.”

“Thank you,” Aaron was grateful that she wasn’t pushing him. 

“You don’t need to thank me any more than you need to apologize, Aaron,” Dawes told him. She was gentle about it, but firm, the way he’d always imagine a mother would be. “Your life has had a huge upheaval. It’s going to take some time to adjust.”

Aaron nodded. He’d been told that repeatedly in the short time he’d been in the UED’s care. “I suppose it will at that.”

“In the meantime, you need to give your body the best chance at healing,” She rose and pulled a syringe pen from her pocket. “I’m going to give you something to help you sleep.”

She didn’t ask if it was medication he wanted and Aaron was reluctant to protest. Instead, he allowed her to inject him and settled himself on his pillows before she could do that for him too. She left and he fell asleep, torn between resentment that he wasn’t given a choice and guilty for feeling that way.

On waking, Aaron wasn’t given much time for inner reflection. He’d been on a ship enough times during the gating process that he hadn’t felt the Seeker emerge into normal space. The medical crew eventually had to gently wake him; Dr. Dawes had evidently been correct that he’d needed the rest. In short order, his bandages had been changed and he was dressed in a pair of soft pants and a matching shirt. It was one step up from a medical gown, but still clearly intended for a patient. Like his gown, it had a patch on it indicating that he was a newly freed ELF. Aaron sat on his bed, on top of the covers, waiting for whatever was to happen next.

He didn’t have long to wait. Shortly after Aaron was ready, David Rossi returned. Aaron was more than a little surprised to see him there. He’d been told that the Seeker was approaching its home port and Aaron had assumed that the BAU agent would be extremely busy.

“You look like you feel better,” David greeted him.

Aaron felt himself flush, David seemed particularly good at getting that reaction out of him. “I think I needed some sleep.” 

That wasn’t all that Aaron had needed; he’d desperately been waiting to unburden himself to Jason’s husband. That David had responded with understanding rather than hatred for what Aaron had done had been a huge relief, if a confusing one. Aaron suspected that his simple answer wasn’t fooling someone as experienced as David Rossi, but the other man just nodded.

“We’ve arrived at Quantico,” David explained. “I don’t know if Jason told you about it or not?”

“He said it was an outpost for UED forces and civilian personnel who specialized in assisting newly freed ELFs,” Aaron replied. “Jason said if I were ever rescued, that would be the most likely place for me to go.”

“That’s absolutely right,” David sat at the edge of Aaron’s bed and, oddly enough, it didn’t bother Aaron at all to have him there. “Quantico is the planet where the judiciary divisions that deal with splicers are located. Once convicted, they’re moved to penal planets, but the initial trials are here. Don’t worry, though, they’re heavily guarded. There’s no chance you’ll come into contact with Erin Strauss unless you want to.”

Aaron tilted his head. “Unless I want to?”

Dave nodded. “You helped bring her to justice, but you were hardly in a position to appreciate the sight when she was taken into custody. I thought you might want to see her escorted from the ship.”

Aaron blinked, not expecting that would be an option. “I’m. . . I’m not sure.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Dave assured him. “Or you can observe from a place where she can’t see you. That’s what was decided would be best for Spencer.”

“I think,” Aaron said slowly. “I think I would like to see for myself and I would like her to see me too.”

“Good man,” Dave’s grin was wide and feral, making Aaron doubly glad he’d chosen as he did. “I’ll send Emily and JJ to come get you when it’s time.”

It seemed like forever before the female agents came for Aaron, but it was really less than an hour. Spencer was with them, as were Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia. Spencer walked between the two adults, happily swinging hands with them.

“You ready?” The dark-haired woman, Emily, asked.

“Very,” Aaron replied. He started to shift his weight to get out of bed, but the entrance of Dr. Dawes stopped him.

“Not so fast,” she scolded him. Aaron belatedly noticed that she was pushing a wheeled chair. “I don’t want you walking too far yet, not with some of your wounds so recently healed.”

With reluctance, Aaron seated himself in the chair. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but moving was more uncomfortable than he’d thought. With so many sets of eyes on him, including Spencer’s, Aaron didn’t want to reveal that he was hurting, so he contained his hiss of discomfort.

“Goodbye, Aaron,” Dr. Dawes said as Morgan took control of the chair. “I was very glad for the chance to meet you.”

“Thank you,” Aaron told her. “For everything.”

They made a strange parade as they made their way through the ship. Spencer chatted about everything he saw, spouting off statistics on everything he saw. Aaron saw Emily wince and he chuckled. 

“Sorry,” she whispered, glancing over at Spencer to make sure he hadn’t noticed.

“You get used to it,” Aaron told her.

The little boy got quieter as they reached the launching bay and Aaron didn’t blame him. He knew that he needed to see Strauss and, in a way, was looking forward to it. His stomach was still in knots, though, and he could only imagine what the younger ELF was feeling.

“You okay, sweet cheeks?” Garcia had also noticed Spencer’s growing disquiet.

“I don’t have to be in the same room with her, do I?” Spencer asked. He was holding so tightly to Garcia’s hand that his knuckles were white.

“Nope, she won’t even know you’re there,” Garcia reassured him. “Right, Derek?”

“Right,” Derek agreed. They’d reached a particular shuttle and the entire group came to a stop. “In fact, you don’t have to be anywhere near her if you don’t want to.”

“That’s right,” Aaron supported the other man‘s efforts to calm the child. He hated to see Spencer so uncomfortable. “She can’t hurt you anymore.”

Spencer bit his lip. “Are you going to watch?”

“Yes,” Aaron admitted, but was quick to add, “but that doesn’t mean that you have to.”

Morgan had come around from behind Aaron’s wheelchair and put a hand on Spencer’s shoulder. The boy seemed to take confidence from the touch.

“I think I want to,” he stated. “As long as she can’t see me.”

“She won’t, little man, and that’s a promise. In fact, let‘s get you to the observation deck,” Morgan took Spencer by the hand and, along with his wife, led Spencer away.

Aaron took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He felt a light touch on his shoulder and looked up to see the blonde woman, JJ, smiling at him gently.

“Are you all right?” She asked.

“Yes,” Aaron fixed his eyes on the door that was opening into the launching bay. It was a good thing that Morgan and Garcia had removed Spencer when they did. “I want to see this through.”

If he and the others had made an odd parade coming through the ship, then Erin Strauss and those accompanying her were a grand procession. There were flanks of guards to either side, their guns out and ready. In the center of the group, Dave strode confidently. He was gripping Erin Strauss by the arm, the woman was hard-pressed to keep up. Her hands and feet were shackled, with an energized chain running between them. There was a rubber ball gag in her mouth, but even from the distance that still separated them, Aaron could see her jaw working around it. Walking in their wake was Strauss’ bonded ELFs. Their eyes were pinned on the splicer and they seemed largely unaware of the medical staff that hovered around them.

Aaron struggled to his feet as they approached. He didn’t want to be sitting for this encounter. JJ put an arm under his elbow to help him stand, but then both she and the other female agent stepped back.

Dave marched Strauss right up to Aaron. The splicer glared at him and, if looks could kill, he would have been dead ten times over. He waited for the clench of fear in his stomach as he looked at her, but it didn’t come. Strauss had no power over him any more.

“Get a good look, sweetheart,” David told Strauss. “This is the man you created and he’s the same man who brought you down.”

Aaron shook his head. “Not just me. Jason helped.”

At the sound of Jason’s name, Strauss flinched and tried to fling her head back. Dave pulled at her none too gently. “Settle down.”

“They tell me that they’re going to keep you alive for the sake of your sniffers,” Aaron stated. He met Strauss’ glare with one of his own. “They also tell me that you won’t enjoy it. I hope that’s true. And for every miserable minute that you’re alive, think on this. If you hadn’t denied Haley, if you hadn’t killed Jack and Jason, maybe this wouldn’t have happened. You engineered the end of your own existence.”

“Aaron, I look forward to talking with you later,” Dave jerked Strauss towards the waiting shuttle. “Right now, it’s time to take the trash out.”

It took some effort, but Aaron remained standing until Strauss had been escorted onto the shuttle. He let JJ and Emily guide him back down to the chair. Once seated, they pushed him towards another shuttle. They were met there by Derek, Penelope and Spencer.

“You talked to her,” Spencer’s eyes were wide. “Wow.”

Aaron shrugged, trying to minimize the importance of the confrontation, even though he was shaken by it. “It wasn’t that hard; I had to talk to her every day, before.”

“Well, that’s over,” Morgan told him. “You’re free of that bitch now and don‘t ever have to talk to her again.”

“Excuse me, we’ve been waiting for you,” a dark-skinned woman approached them. “Well, we’ve been waiting for Aaron and Spencer.” She held her hand out. “Hi, my name’s Jordan Todd and I’m your representative with the ELF Welfare Service.”

He’d been dreading this moment; he‘d begun to feel safe with the BAU staff and wasn’t looking forward to leaving their custody. “I’m Aaron.”

When Spencer didn’t speak up, Penelope Garcia did it for him. “And this is Spencer.”

“Hi guys, if you’ll come with me, we’ll board the shuttle and you can be on your way to your new lives,” Jordan gestured towards them.

Spencer gulped and pressed back against Morgan and his wife. The boy didn’t speak, but had gone very pale. Jordan noticed right away. “That’s okay, Spencer. Your two friends are going to come with us.”

Aaron breathed a sigh of relief. Spencer seemed to have bonded to the couple and would benefit from their presence. No doubt the boy would be separated from them at some point, but at least Spencer could get some additional comfort from them for the time being.

JJ and Emily said their goodbyes and Jordan led the way to another shuttle. A small group was waiting to board and Aaron recognized a few faces. Among them were some of the ELFs he’d been teaching in between sessions with Spencer. Seeing that they were milling around in some confusion, he got up carefully from the chair and approached them. Aaron had intended to offer reassuring words to them, but before he could say anything, someone in a uniform stopped him.

“It’s all right, friend,” his voice was kind when he addressed Aaron. “We’ve got it.”

Aaron had the uncomfortable feeling that the man knew exactly who- and what- he was. At least there was no disgust in his eyes.

“Come on, let someone take care of you for a change,” Morgan encouraged Aaron up the ramp. 

As soon as everyone had their seats, the shuttle lifted off and exited the ship. Aaron watched dully as they approached the planet below. He’d been on planets before, although not often. He glanced across at Spencer, who was sitting with Garcia. The little boy seemed excited at the idea of being under an actual sky instead of a simulated one.

Once they landed, Aaron was glad to see Garcia and Morgan hold back to let the others exit the shuttle first. Morgan gave Aaron a hand up, but Aaron was getting used to that. Thankfully, the shuttle seats had been more comfortable than the wheelchair seat was. His relief was short lived, though. Another wheelchair was waiting for him at the end of the ramp.

With Jordan and the rest of the staff guiding them, the entire group ended up in the lobby of the main building of what looked like a campus. They gathered around a large, colorful display.

“Welcome to the ELF Orientation Center,” Jordan addressed the group. “I know how confusing all of this is for you, so you’ll be staying here a few days so we can explain about what life is like in the UED.”

Aaron approved of Jordan’s calm enthusiasm. She came across as an authority, but not one that had to be feared. The ELFs around him reacted well to it and quickly settled down.

“Now, all of you have already been working with counselors over the last couple of days and you’ve been told that having a name is an important part of your new life,” Jordan went on. “Arriving at the ELF Orientation Center is the start of that new life and there’s no better symbol of your new beginning than receiving your very own name.”

“For those of you who already have a given name, you’ll need to wait just a few minutes,” Jordan explained. “And then we’ll find surnames for everyone.”

“They won’t make me change my name, will they?” Spencer asked in a quiet voice. “I like Spencer.”

“Nope, little man,” Derek assured him. “You can change it later if you’d like, but no one’s gonna make you give up a name that you’re used to.”

Spencer looked at Aaron. 

“That matches what Jason told me,” Aaron told the little boy. “You can stay Spencer.”

“You named me Spencer, right?” Spencer asked Aaron. When he nodded, the little boy relaxed. “I want to keep it.” He looked at Derek and Penelope hopefully. “Can Aaron and I have the same last name?”

“Fraid not, my little chickadee,” Garcia answered. “Everybody gets their own.”

Again, Spencer looked to Aaron for confirmation and he backed up what Garcia said. “She’s right.” 

Spencer sighed and turned back to watch the proceedings. The ELFs who had never been given names, just numerical designations, were lined up to one side. The colorful display was revealed to be a random name generator. Aaron knew from what Jason told him that each ELF would be assigned a name. They’d be asked ahead of time if there was any name they absolutely wanted to avoid and he guessed that all the female ELFs probably had said Erin. Later, after they were determined to be independent enough to choose for themselves, they’d be given the option to change it.

It didn’t take long for the given names to be determined and then it was time for all of the ELFs to be given a surname. Aaron waited patiently for his turn.

“Is there any surname you want to avoid?” the young man helping Jordan Todd asked as Aaron approached. “In addition to Strauss, that is?”

Aaron shrugged. “No.”

“Okay, here we go,” the man instructed as pointed to the controls under a terminal. “Push this button here to get things started and then hit the red one to stop.”

It was rather too much like a game for Aaron’s liking, but he did as instructed. Pushing the first button started a list of names scrolling past. Pressing the red button stopped the list of names, ending on a highlighted one.

“Hotchner,” the man stated. “That makes you Aaron Hotchner. You okay with that?”

“It’s fine,“ Aaron didn’t care about the name one way or another. He thought that later, after he was deemed competent to make his own choices, he might change it to Gideon.

Another staff member had pushed Aaron to the name display so that Derek could accompany Garcia to witness Spencer getting his. Once Aaron’s name was determined, he asked to be pushed to the side so that he could wait for the boy. He was dismayed to see Spencer pouting when the trio came back.

“What’s the matter?” He asked as soon as they were in hearing distance.

“My surname is Reid,” Spencer told him. “R-e-i-d.”

Aaron was confused. “Spencer Reid is a fine name.”

“He’s mad because they won’t let him spell it R-e-a-d,” Penelope explained.

“With my eidetic memory, ‘read’ makes more sense,” Spencer complained.

Suppressing a smile, Aaron thought hard for a moment. “Yes, but that’s too obvious. Having it spelled R-e-i-d makes it kind of like a secret.”

Spencer smiled. “Yes, I guess it does.”

“Damn, you’re good,” Morgan murmured under his breath. 

Jordan Todd prevented any further conversation. “Aaron, Spencer, I’m sorry, but here is where you need to say goodbye.”

“What?” In a flash, Spencer’s pleasure in his new name disappeared and he took a step closer to his former teacher. “We can’t stay together?”

“You’ll be very close,” Jordan explained. “You’ll be at the same campus, so you’ll see one another, but Spencer, you need to stay with the other children.”

It was the separation that Aaron had been dreading. “It will be all right, Spencer. Remember what I told you about the UED?”

“That they have our best interests at heart,” Spencer repeated, reluctantly and glumly.

“That’s right,” Aaron praised him. “And this way, you’ll meet new friends. Derek and Penelope are new friends, right? Maybe you’ll meet someone you like even better.”

“But I like you,” Spencer’s bottom lip quivered.

“And I like you too,” Aaron reassured him. He held out his arm and Spencer ducked under it, even as awkward as the wheelchair made it. “You’re the best student I ever had. But every student graduates and, besides, Jordan said we could still see each other.”

“That’s right,” Jordan stated. “It’s not a forever goodbye.”

It took a few more reassurances from all of the adults, but eventually Spencer let himself be led away. Aaron found himself grateful that he wouldn’t be around when Spencer was parted from the BAU agents.

“Thanks, man,” Derek had stayed slightly behind and offered Aaron his hand. Aaron took it gladly. “For everything.”

Aaron smiled. “You’re welcome. Just, take care of him, please.”

“That’s the plan,” Derek grinned. “Just put in a good word for us with the EWS, if you get the chance.”

“I doubt they’ll ask my opinion about Spencer’s placement,” Aaron stated. “But if they do, I will. You and your wife are good for Spencer.”

Derek trotted to catch up with the others and Aaron watched until another EWS staff member approached.

“Aaron? You’ll need to come with us, please,” the woman took control of Aaron’s wheelchair. “We’ve some orientation sessions scheduled for the whole group.”

What followed was an afternoon that turned out to be far more boring than Aaron ever would have thought his first day as truly part of the UED would be. There were very generic lectures about the United Earth Domain. At first, Aaron leaned forward with avid interest, but he soon found that he already knew the information, thanks to Jason’s teachings.

Lunch was an affair that was shared with the group. Aaron knew better than to try to help any of the other ELFs who seemed to be having difficulties dealing with food choices. EWS staff were placed and poised to assist. Afterwards, he was at first glad to learn that there would be no more lectures. Unfortunately, those were replaced by a barrage of placement tests. By the time it was over, Aaron was exhausted.

“Honey, you look absolutely gray,” Katie Cole told him. She’d monitored the last test. “Why don’t I show you to your quarters and we’ll have a dinner tray brought up there. I think you need some rest.”

“Thank you,” Aaron was grateful for her consideration. 

Katie escorted him to an area that was similar to a ELF dormitory in a creche. He had a feeling that the similarity was deliberate and designed to give the newly rescued ELFs an environment that resonated with familiarity. 

“This one is yours,” She pointed to the name placard on the door. “It’s not large, but it’s only temporary.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” he told her. 

She left him to settle himself in, for which he was grateful. He was even more grateful that she took the wheelchair with her. He hated feeling like an invalid. He poked around a little in the built-in closet and chest of drawers. It was already full of clothing and he wasn’t surprised to realize that it was in his size. The garments were very similar, with slight variations in colors. For an ELF not used to making his or her own choices, the limited palate would be reassuring.

When a soft knock came at his door, it took Aaron a moment to realize that someone was asking permission to enter. “Come in.”

Aaron had been expecting Katie Cole, but a tall black man entered. He was older than Derek Morgan, perhaps closer to David Rossi in age. He had a tray with him, with a covered plate, but from the way he was looking at Aaron, Aaron had a feeling that he was there for more than a simple meal delivery.

“May I help you?” Aaron knew the question sounded ridiculous, but it was better than demanding to know who the newcomer was and what he wanted.

The stranger put the tray down on the desk and held out his hand. “My name is Sam Cooper and I’m here to apologize.”

Aaron shook the other man’s hand and gestured to the bed. He took the only chair himself, not about to place himself on the bed in the presence of an unknown person. “For what?”

“All the baby stuff,” Cooper explained. “I’m sorry you had to sit through all of that, but it’s standard operating procedure. More than that, it’s the law. All newly rescued ELFs go through the same thing.”

“So why the apology?” Aaron knew he was being a little tactless, but he was tired.

Cooper snorted. “Do you really think you need lessons on how to make your own decisions? Your reputation proceeds you already.”

Aaron looked at him blankly. “I’m no different than any other ELF.”

“You don’t believe that,” Cooper wagged a finger at him. “Jason Gideon gave you basic orientation to the UED and essential human rights already. What you did to Strauss proves that you were able to put it use too.”

“I. . . don’t know what to say,” Aaron was at a loss for words.

“That’s okay, don’t worry about it,” Cooper told him. “I just wanted to let you know that you won’t need to go through the beginning orientation sessions. For the time being, I’ll be working with you on an individual basis. We’ll get you placed in no time.”

“Placed where?” Aaron asked, put at ease by Cooper’s easy and straightforward manner.

Cooper shrugged. “Not sure yet. We might have you go to a group home for other ELFs that are beyond the basics. You might go straight to a foster home.”

Aaron didn’t like the sound of that. “I’m not a child.”

“No, you’re not,” Cooper’s grin was wide. “But you are new to freedom and you’ll need someone to show you the ropes. I had the pleasure of taking some classes from Jason Gideon; I know he was great teacher, but he probably didn’t have the opportunity to tell you about everything you’re going to need to know.”

“That sounds reasonable,” Aaron said after a few moments of thought.

“Don’t worry, it’s not as bad as it sounds,” Cooper stood. “You’ve got a lot going for you, Aaron, I tell you that already. I’m guessing from what I’ve seen of your preliminary assessments that you’ll test with the equivalent of a liberal arts degree. There’s no reason you can’t become a real teacher or go on to something like law school.”

Aaron looked at him levelly. “Thank you; it’s good to know that I have options.”

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Cooper nodded at the food tray. “Put that outside the door when you’re done and get some rest. I figured you’d have a better night of it if you knew you weren’t facing another round of baby lessons tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Aaron repeated. He watched dully as Cooper left.

The dinner tray held food that looked remarkably edible, but Aaron was too tired. He went ahead and put it outside his door and lay down on the bed. He hadn’t lied to Sam Cooper, it was good to know that he had options. He just didn’t plan on using any of them. Aaron already knew what he wanted to do with his new freedom.

He wanted to spend it bringing splicers to justice.

*  
*  
*

Amongst the government buildings and ELF dormitories, Quantico had built a memorial to those slain while in the service of the UED’s efforts to bring genetic engineers to justice. In fact, a whole park had been put aside for the purpose and Dave found it to be a very appropriate setting. Surrounded by green and growing things, the pyramid-shaped marble monument rose like a massive protector, a fitting tribute to those who’d given so much to protect the Engineered Life Forms that their enemies had created and enslaved.

Jason’s name was engraved on the side of the monument that faced the setting sun. Dave sat on a bench in front of it, soaking in the sense of peace the environment offered. Delivering Erin Strauss to the penal authorities had been satisfying, but didn’t bring the closure Dave was hoping for. That would come later, when her final punishment had been determined.

Dave had been proud of the way that Aaron had stood up to Strauss. It was one thing to work in secret; it was quite another to confront the woman who’d previously had so much power over him. Jason had done a very good job with Aaron, especially considering he’d had such a short time to work with the ELF. He was already a formidable young man and would only become more impressive now that he had a whole group of people that would encourage him.

The silence of the park felt good. The rest of Dave’s day had been spent in debriefing. It had been painful to recite the facts of Jason’s capture and death to impartial officials, but it had been a necessary evil. Normally it would have been a responsibility that Derek Morgan shared in, but Derek had been busy escorting Spencer to orientation and that wasn’t something that Dave was about to interfere with. 

Because the park was so quiet, Dave heard someone approach long before he saw anyone. He continued his quiet contemplation while the crunch of footsteps on gravel got closer. By the time the newcomer sat next to him, Dave had a pretty good idea of who it was. A quick glance showed that he was right.

“Thomas,” he used the commodore’s first name as a greeting, partially out of long familiarity and partially because they were both out of uniform. 

“Dave,” Magnum replied. “Nice night.”

“Yeah,” Dave agreed. He kept his face pointed towards the monument. “The air feels a little cleaner somehow.”

“That it does,” Magnum agreed. Both men knew they weren’t talking about the weather. “That was a good piece of work you and your team did.”

“Wasn’t just us,” Dave wanted to make sure that credit was given to all involved. “Aaron’s the one that got Spencer off Strauss’ ship with the coordinates we needed to find her.”

“But you were in the right quadrant,” Magnum pointed out. “If you hadn’t been, who knows how long that boy would have drifted? It was because you got to him so quickly that Strauss was still in her lair. It was good work, Dave, you and your team did a hell of a job tracking Strauss down.”

“And it only took three years,” Dave stated with quiet bitterness. “We didn’t even know that Jason was alive for half of that.”

Magnum was silent for a moment before speaking. “Would it have changed anything?” He asked gently. “You were relentless right at the beginning to find his killer – would you have worked any harder had you known it could have been a rescue mission instead of justice?”

It was the question that Dave had been asking himself ever since Spencer had let slip that Jason had been a captive. As much as Dave wanted to believe that he would have found Jason had he but known his husband was still alive, he knew it just wasn’t true. He and his team had thrown themselves wholeheartedly into the investigation from the moment that Jason’s ship had been late on communicating. They’d done all that was humanly possible; it just wasn’t good enough.

“No,” Dave admitted. “But even after three years, it still took one of her own ELFs to lead us to Strauss.”

Magnum snorted. “Tell that to Skinner’s group. They’ve been hunting the same splicer for longer than that and they don’t even have his name. They have to call him the Cigarette Smoking Man.”

Dave finally pulled his attention away from the monument to look at Magnum directly. “You’re not here to congratulate me.”

“Oh, I’m here to pat you on the back, all right,” Magnum’s grin was still little-boy like, even though he’d risen to the rank of commodore. “That’s just not the entire reason I’m here.”

“Tell me,” Dave sighed. 

“I wasn’t kidding when I said your success with Strauss was impressive,” Magnum began. “As you know, up until this case, the BAU has worked mostly out of Quantico. Now we’re rethinking that strategy. It might be time to make you more mobile, let you get in the field, so to speak, and spread your expertise around a little.”

Dave thought about it. “That makes sense. While a lot of our work is based on research, it was helpful to be closer to the primary sources of information.”

“That’s what I was hoping you’d say,” Magnum’s relief was obvious. “I don’t mean to rush you, but I wanted to know what you had in mind, now that Jason’s killer is in custody.”

“You mean, am I retiring?” Dave asked. When Magnum nodded, he gave the question consideration. Jason’s death had devastated him and he’d assumed he’d be done with the BAU once Strauss was caught. Catching her, however, had reminded him how worthwhile the chase was. Or maybe it was just being allowed a more active role in the hunt. “No, I don’t think I will. I’d like to give this new idea a try.”

“That’s good, since you pioneered it,” Magnum pointed out with a smile.

“I can’t speak for the rest of my team, though,” Dave warned. “They’re younger than me. Emily doesn’t have any personal attachments that might interfere with her being away from Quantico for significant periods of time, but JJ has a husband and a small child. Derek and Penelope are hoping to adopt.”

Magnum looked smug. “We’ve thought of that already. Your team isn’t likely to be in the thick of any fights, so we’re going to retrofit one of our craft to accommodate more civilians. Your team can bring their families if they want.”

“All right, I’ll present the idea to them tomorrow,” Dave promised. The team would be having their own debriefing on the case, although it would likely be more of a celebration. He lifted one eyebrow and gave Magnum a look that was part weariness and part wariness. “Time to let the other shoe drop.”

“What?” Magnum did a good innocent look, but Dave was a profiler and saw right through it.

“There’s something more that you want,” Dave said firmly. “Out with it.”

Magnum didn’t take offense at the tone. “Your team is one short. I know you didn’t want to replace Jason before and I sympathize, but you’ll be more effective with at least one more person.”

Dave’s gut reaction was to say no, but he forced himself to consider. Magnum was right, they had been shorthanded and it wasn’t likely to get any better with the new traveling arrangement. “You sound like you have someone in mind.”

“I do,” Magnum nodded and seemed to brace himself. “Aaron Hotchner.”

It seemed odd to hear a surname attached to Aaron, but Dave was aware that the ELF had gone through the naming procedure. Since he’d planned on doing some follow-up conversations with Aaron regarding Strauss’ operation, Dave’d had Aaron’s records flagged to notify him of any changes. Wanting more information from him, however, was a far cry from putting Aaron on his team.

“You’re out of your mind,” Dave stated flatly. “Aaron is newly rescued ELF. He hasn’t even been through the orientation yet; he’s in no way ready to be part of an investigative team.”

“If he were a normal ELF, I’d agree with you 100%,” Magnum countered. “But he’s unusually intelligent and had access to Jason Gideon for a year and a half. He’s already tested out of basic orientation.”

Dave found himself feeling very protective of Jason’s protégé. “That’s not all there is to it and you know it.”

Magnum deflated a little. “Yeah, I do, but the initial reports I’m getting from his orientation team are that Aaron’s bored out of his mind, although he’s hiding it well.”

“So he’ll skip basics and go to intermediate,” Dave shrugged. “He’s hardly the first ELF to come here partially exposed to the UED. Aaron still deserves the right to make an informed,” he emphasized the word, “choice with what he does with his life.”

“Strauss had Jason for 18 months; she had Aaron for ten years,” Magnum was all seriousness when he spoke. “I’ve read the briefings, she destroyed every single person he cared about, not to mention that she hurt and humiliated him at every opportunity too. You know how good you felt taking her down, can you imagine how he felt? Sam Cooper’s talked to him for less than ten minutes and says that he already gets the feeling that Aaron’s chomping at the bit to get back out there.”

Dave’s smile was not friendly. “And the fact that Aaron had a unique place in a splicer’s organization has nothing to do with your recruiting him?”

Erin Strauss was hardly the first genetic engineer to have someone turn on her, although most tended to be lower level employees that were trying to save their own skins. By the time anyone got to the upper echelons of splicer society, those likely to break under UED pressure had long been culled. As for ELFs that were involved with an engineer’s operation, by the time their brainwashing had been dealt with, they rarely had much useful information to offer.

“Of course it does,” Magnum scoffed. “But I wouldn’t push this if I hadn’t been assured that Aaron can take it.” His voice took on a wheedling tone. “It’s going to take a few weeks to retrofit the ship we’ve assigned you. Let’s see how much orientation Aaron catches up on during that time. If he’s not ready when it’s time to launch your team’s new mission. I won’t keep pushing.”

“Who decides if he’s ready?” Dave asked pointedly.

“The ELF Welfare Service,” Magnum replied. He locked gazes with Dave. “And you’re welcome to not agree with them, but if they say he’s good to go and you won’t have him on your team, I’ll assign him to another.”

Dave barely stopped himself from growling something absurd like ‘over my dead body.’ Instead, he had to be contented with the commodore’s answer. Unlike welfare organizations he’d read about from the past, the EWS actually put the well-being of their charges ahead of bureaucracy and politics. If they thought Aaron wasn’t ready, then they wouldn’t release him and no amount of pressure would make them change their minds. Dave had to be content with letting the decision be up to them – but he didn’t have to let his boss know that.

“If the EWS clears Aaron to work for the BAU,” Dave capitulated, “then I’ll accept him on my team.” He waited until Magnum started to grin victoriously. “On one condition.”

Magnum’s face fell and he looked wary. “What’s that?”

“Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia are the perfect candidates to adopt Spencer Reid,” Dave stated. “I want you to pull whatever strings you have to help make that happen.”

His demand was met with a huge grin, which made Dave frown. Not only were commodores not supposed to grin like a little boy who’d gotten away with stealing a cookie, but it also implied that Dave had sold out much too cheaply.

“Already in the works,” Magnum replied easily. “Everyone can see that’s a perfect match and the EWS isn’t run by dummies.”

“Fine,” Dave gave in. “Now why else are you here?” 

Magnum shook his head. “You always could read me like an open book.” He pulled a slender padd out of his breast pocket and handed it over. “The Assembly reached a decision on Strauss’ punishment. I think you’ll be happy with it.”

As Dave scanned the words, his smile grew and it wasn’t the least bit pleasant. “You’re right, I am.”

“Thought you might be,” Magnum rose and put his hands in his pockets. “I also thought you might want to be the one to tell her.”

“You’re two for two,” Dave also stood. This was news that he was eager to break. “There’s no time like the present.”

Magnum gave him a casual salute. “Have fun.”

“Oh, I think I will,” Dave replied, with relish. “I’ve been waiting three years for this.”

With a much lighter heart, Dave made his way towards the maximum security area that housed the splicers as they were waiting shipment to a penal colony. He was about halfway there when he realized that he whistling. He gave a pleasant nod to the guard as he entered the facility and the woman looked at him suspiciously. He supposed they just weren’t used to someone being so cheerful in a prison.

It took some time to work his way through the various levels of security, but eventually David reached the level that housed Erin Strauss. He was somewhat surprised to see a medical team assembled and making preparations. He saw a familiar face and made his way over to the man in charge.

“News travels fast,” Dave commented wryly. “I thought you’d wait until at least morning before doing the actual procedure.”

“Nope, want to get this done before anyone changes their mind,” his old friend, Greg, replied. “What you proposed for your friend is a little controversial.”

Dave shrugged. “But totally deserved.”

Greg shifted his weight to his good leg and pointed his cane at Rossi. “I know, why do you think I’m down here getting everything ready? It’s not because I want the overtime.”

“And you actually have the apparatus?” Dave hadn’t figured it would be at hand. “Isn’t it pretty new?”

“Darn tooting it is,” Greg agreed, “but we see a lot of trauma injuries here. We have three of the blasted things.” He rubbed his hands together. “I’ve been wanting to play with one and, thanks to you, I don’t even have to wait for some soldier to get blown up first. You‘re a real pal, Dave.”

Dave nodded at the door. “Does she know yet?”

Greg shook his head. “Nope, I left that for you.”

“Dr. House, we need you over here,” another medical person gestured at Greg. 

“I gotta run,” Greg glared at his leg. “Or hobble; I always get those two mixed up.” He made a shooing motion at Dave. “You go break the news to Little Miss Sunshine; I’ll get everything ready for her. Of course, I keep forgetting to check the level of anesthesia. I hope the poor darling won’t feel any pain.”

“Just don’t get too carried away,” Dave cautioned him. “Remember, we’re not keeping her alive for her own sake. There are six other lives depending on her. We can‘t have her die on the operating table because she‘s on a pain overload.”

“That’s a damn shame,” all of the sarcasm drained from Greg’s face. “That woman deserves to come down with a serious case of dead.”

Leaving Greg to his work, Dave moved on to Strauss’ cell. He was about to enter when the door opened and a group of ELFs were ushered out by some kind, but firm, UED staff members.

“Mistress needs us,” one of the young men protested. A female staff member had him by the arm and was leading him out, but his face was turned back towards the door and he clearly wanted to be with Strauss with every fiber of his being.

“She’s fine, honey,” the woman reassured him. “You’ll get to see her again in a few hours, I promise.”

Dave nodded at the staff as he walked by them. From their expressions, Strauss was probably lucky that he was the one who would be talking to her. Strauss had neglected her sniffers terribly. In fact, if she hadn’t been captured when she was, it was doubtful that any of them would have survived more than another month or two. Such callous disregard of life hit the UED staff hard.

By the time Dave got inside Strauss’ cell, the splicer was alone. The removal of the ELFs didn’t mean she was allowed to roam freely, however. Erin Strauss was strapped to a large chair in the center of the floor and the ball gag was still in place. Her eyes followed Dave’s every move and Dave didn’t need to be a profiler to tell that she was seething.

“Hello again, sweetheart,” Dave greeted her. There was a number of chairs around the room. He snagged one and set it opposite her, the back of it towards her. He sat, straddling it, long arms draped across its back. “I gotta say, that’s a good look for you.”

Surrounding themselves with bonded ELFs was a common ploy among genetic engineers. They considered the value that UED placed on ELF life a weakness and it was one they were ruthless about exploiting. Splicers knew that no one from the UED would allow a bonded ELF to die, even if it meant allowing the splicer he or she was bonded to live. Since execution was a given for a captured splicer, bonded ELFs served as a life insurance policy.

Unfortunately, managing a captured splicer and his/her contact to their bonded ELFs was a tricky business. Not enough contact with their bonded and the ELF would sicken and die. The splicer couldn’t be given too much freedom, however. Not only did it go against the grain for them to be allowed to enjoy their lives, but it also posed a security risk for the ELFs. It was possible for someone to manipulate those bound to them in unhealthy ways. Dave knew of splicers that had ordered their bonded ELFs to suicide and the poor souls’d had no choice but to obey. Neither could a captured splicer be kept drugged continually or put into a medical coma. It made monitoring them easier, but the survival rate was low, which in turn shortened the life of the ELFs.

With any luck, Dave’s suggestion would take care of all of that.

“I know how you’re used to being in control and how unsettling it must be for you to not know what’s going to happen to you,” Dave told her, false sympathy in his voice. “If you promise to be a good girl, I’ll take the gag off.”

Strauss glared at him, but Dave took the gag off anyway. He even offered her a sip of water. He didn’t want anything interfering with this conversation. She gave the water the evil eye, but drank readily enough.

“The UED is full of hypocrites,” she said even as he was pulling the glass away. “You claim to revere life and yet you treat me this way.”

Dave smiled. “Those aren’t two mutually exclusive concepts. We do revere life, but you made it obvious that you don’t and that’s why you are where you are.”

“I am where I am because you people are afraid of technology,” Strauss retorted. “You don’t agree with those of us who want to use it to improve humanity, so you hound us and kill us when you’re able.”

“Improve humanity, is that what you call it?” Dave scoffed. “I thought it was called slavery and profiting from human suffering. I‘d call it a lack of morals.”

Strauss managed to look down her nose at him, even as trussed up as she was. “You subject me to this humiliation and accuse me of a lack of morals?”

The novelty of allowing Strauss to speak had worn off quickly. “All right, you’re through.” Dave reached over and grabbed the ball gag. Strauss tried to press her lips together and refuse it entry, but Dave calmly pinched her nostrils shut until she was forced to open her mouth.

“You do not get to lecture me,” Dave told her forcefully as he inserted the gag. “About anything, but especially about morals.”

David abruptly stood and turned his chair around before sitting again. “I’ve been profiling you for years and I’ve come to some conclusions. I’m sure you want to hear them.” Strauss glared at him and he chuckled. “First, you’re a petty woman with some anger issues against men. What’s the matter, did your prom date stand you up and you’ve been angry ever since?”

Two points of color blossomed on Strauss’ cheeks and Dave counted them as a sign of victory. Strauss wasn’t the only petty one, but damn, it felt good.

“Second, you scared yourself but good,” Dave continued. “You set out to create a life form who was intelligent and attractive. . . . and you succeeded beyond your wildest dreams on your very first try.” She shook her head vehemently and he waggled a finger at her. “Oh, you did a good job convincing Aaron that he was a failure, but why did you keep him and yet destroyed all of the others? Or more to the point, why did you give him a name that sounds exactly like your own?”

Dave leaned forward until his face was right in the splicers’. “I think you were so worried that you couldn’t replicate your success that you created ELF after ELF, only to destroy them when they couldn’t meet your inflated and impossible standards.” He sat back. “And it’s time for you to pay for all of those wasted lives. And Jason’s.”

“As for Jason, the third thing I know about you is that you know just how twisted you are,” Dave commented. “That’s why you did your best to bring Jason down to your level, but it didn’t work. Jason was too strong for you; too smart. You may have killed him, but he still beat you and he used one of your own tools to do it. That is, he did it by treating Aaron as a human being, when you just used Aaron as an object to be used. Look where that got you.”

Dave only wished that Jason was there to see it too.

“When we first took you into custody, you spoke of the UED using your genetic engineering knowledge,” Dave continued. “Nothing could be further from the truth. I will tell you what you have to look forward to, though.”

He could tell that Strauss was eager to find out what would happen to her, although she tossed her head in seeming disinterest.

“You’re not the first splicer to hide behind a bonded ELF,” Dave let distaste color his voice. “The UED has been trying to figure out what to do with scum like you for years. We’ve even spent research money on it and isn’t that ironic, that we had to waste funds to look for ways to prolong your cowardly lives.”

Dave’s temper wasn’t improved any by realizing that Strauss was smiling around the gag.

“Naturally, the UED invested a lot of money into the question, but the answer came from elsewhere,” Dave shrugged. “Go figure.”

He waited a moment, savoring it. He’d left the cell door open behind him and the sound of approaching footsteps made him leave off stretching it out and get to the point.

“Have you heard that the university on the Olympic colony came up with an artificial spine?” Dave asked, seemingly casually. “It’s not perfect. Once implanted, it can allow a paralyzed person regain some basic movement, but that‘s about it. The really interesting part is that the control of the spine can be wet wired into someone’s brain or it can be hardwired to an outside control.”

Strauss’ eyes widened; she was beginning to get the picture.

“It’s been hypothesized that if an artificial spine is implanted into a healthy person, the same level of control can be obtained,” Dave grinned. “I guess we’ll find out tonight.”

The splicer started shaking her head and her face had gone pale.

“With the artificial spine, your keepers won’t have to worry about you hurting anyone,” Dave explained. “Of course, you won’t be capable of much movement, but you don’t need much. All you really need to be able to do is lay back and spread your legs.”

He stood and leaned in, bracing himself on the arms of Strauss’ chair. “Don’t worry, there will be plenty of people to take care of you. The ELFs you bonded to you will be your main caregivers and the best thing is that you’ll be conveniently available for sex whenever your ELFs need it. They’ve been deprived since they were decanted, so they’re going to need it a lot at first. Too bad that you bonded so many; you’re going to be busy.”

Strauss stopped moving and just looked at Dave. There was enough horror in her expression to satisfy even his thirst for vengeance.

“I’m guessing you’ll go insane in a few weeks, you don‘t have the strength of character to keep your personality intact” Dave straightened. Standing up gave him the height to see that Strauss was shaking all over. “Don’t worry, the artificial spine will allow your keepers to control your vocalizations too; there won’t be any embarrassing begging or anything like that.”

Dave turned towards the door, but before he left, he couldn’t help but make one final comment. “You’ll spend the rest of your life serving the ELFs you enslaved. While you’re still able, ask yourself if it was worth it.”

Having said his piece, Dave left the cell. He passed Greg House’s team on their way in to prep Strauss for surgery.

“She’s all yours,” Dave told them as he strode away.

Thinking about what the woman who’d been responsible for so much pain was going to endure, there was a lightness in Dave’s step. No doubt, when his grief had dulled, he might consider it extreme. But for the time being, Dave was going to enjoy every single minute of it. 

*  
*  
*

Aaron had never been to a medal presentation ceremony before; the very idea of it was foreign to him. Erin Strauss had paid her employees well and fully expected them to earn every bit of their salary. Instances of extreme initiative might be recognized with monetary rewards, but even those were few and far between. The Engineered Life Forms she created didn’t expect any recognition or reward. In fact, gaining her attention often had the opposite effect and most learned early that, unless they were bonded to her and had no choice, to avoid the engineer’s notice.

Once the concept of a medal was explained to him, Aaron realized how fitting it was that Jason Gideon be honored with one, even if he wasn't alive to get it personally. Given his part in Jason’s last year of life, Aaron wasn’t sure if he had the right to be there, but David Rossi had asked him to attend and Aaron couldn’t deny Jason’s husband.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Aaron said quietly to the man at his side. “I appreciate it.”

“No problem,” Sam replied. “I knew Jason, so I was coming anyway.”

Sam Cooper had been Aaron’s mentor for the two weeks he’d been at Quantico. Aaron had developed a rapport with Sam, although he wasn’t nearly as close to him as he’d been to Jason. 

“I’m beginning to believe that the UED isn’t as large as I’d always thought,” Aaron stated dryly. When Sam raised one eyebrow, he explained. “It seems as though everyone knew Jason.”

“Oh, the UED is big enough, all right,” Sam responded. “But on Quantico, we’re a pretty tight-knit group. Outside the UED forces, Jason Gideon is hardly a household name.”

“He should be,” Aaron was sad to think that Jason’s bravery wasn’t well known beyond his immediate peer group.

Sam put a hand on Aaron’s shoulder. “That’s what today is all about, remembering our friend and recognizing his bravery.”

The ceremony was being held in a park and, once inside its boundaries, Aaron realized why. A large pyramid-shaped structure rose from the middle and on it were inscribed the names of those UED members who’d fallen during service. Rows of benches had been set up in front of one particular side, but the crowd spilled beyond. Many people were seated, but still more milled about, their soft conversations adding a soothing background noise.

“Aaron!”

Given the environment, Aaron winced when his name was called out loudly. He smiled, though, as he recognized the voice. Spencer broke away from Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia and ran to him.

“Hello, Spencer,” Aaron caught the child as Spencer threw his arms around him.

“It’s good to see you,” Spencer looked up at Aaron, eyes shining.

Aaron ruffled his hair. “I know and I bet everyone in this park knows too.”

Spencer blushed. “Sorry. I just haven’t seen you for a week!”

Given that Spencer had only been decanted three months earlier and had spent nearly every waking hour in Aaron’s company, a week was a significant period of time. “I know and I’m glad to see you too.”

The ELF orientation facility was a far better place to live than Strauss’ ship, but Spencer had only been there for a couple of days. After that, he’d moved in with Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia. Sam had told Aaron that the couple was on the fast track to adopt Spencer and Aaron couldn’t be happier; it seemed like a good match all around. Even after he’d started living with them, though, Spencer had been taking classes at the orientation center the first week. 

“Hey, I hate to interrupt, but we probably should sit down,” Morgan gestured them forward. “I think the service is going to get started in a minute.”

Aaron hesitated. There weren’t very many seats and they appeared quite full already. “Is there room?”

“Yeah, they’ve been saving a spot for us,” Derek assured him. “Come on, Spence, let’s go.”

Given all the people standing, Aaron felt decidedly odd moving through them and heading towards the front. Once there, however, he saw David Rossi and Rossi saw him. Rossi smiled and nodded, making Aaron feel a lot more comfortable as he took his seat. Spencer seemed torn between sitting by Aaron or by his foster parents, but Derek solved that for him. He sat on one side of Garcia, while Spencer took the other, happily wedged between her and Aaron, yet still in reach of Morgan. They took their places just in time. Within moments of their sitting down, a tall man in a UED uniform stood and made his way to the podium.

“Thank you, everyone, for coming today,” the ruggedly handsome man spoke. “For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Commodore Thomas Magnum, commander of the UED Forces in this sector.” His penetrating gaze swept out over the crowd. “When the memorial service was held three years ago for Jason Gideon, we didn’t know the true circumstances of his death. Now we do. That’s why we’ve taken the unusual step to gather again to honor the full extent of his dedication to protecting all forms of human life. It is my privilege today to bestow on Jason Gideon the Solar Cross, the United Earth Domain’s highest honor that recognizes both personal valor and compassion. It is my sorrow that Jason is receiving this medal posthumously.”

Magnum then launched into a recitation of the history of Jason’s career with the BAU and described some of the highlights. Aaron leaned forward, keenly interested. Jason had taught him a lot about the BAU and their work, but had downplayed his own role in it. Aaron had known that Jason was more important than he was letting on, simply from the way that Strauss had preened over having him captive. 

Eventually, the commodore began detailing the last year and a half of Jason’s life. Aaron sat back in his chair. This part of Jason’s story, he was all too familiar with. Hearing a stranger recite the chain of events in a dispassionate voice was surreal and Aaron began to feel uncomfortable, even if his own name was never specifically mentioned. Even so, Aaron began to realize that many of the others present knew who he was and were glancing at him surreptitiously. 

A touch on his knee distracted him. “You okay?” Sam asked in a voice quiet enough not to disturb the proceedings.

“I’m fine,” Aaron nodded curtly. He’d already lived through the events being described. He wouldn’t let a recitation of them undo him. If someone was watching him, it meant that that person knew Aaron to have been Jason’s student; he wasn’t about to let his mentor’s memory down.

When Magnum got to the portion of Jason’s story that described how he’d died, the area became utterly quiet. The audience had been attentive before, but even all of the faint rustling sounds of bodies shifting ceased. 

“Jason Gideon knew when he refused to cooperate further with Erin Strauss what his punishment would be,” Magnum continued. “Not just any death, but he knew he would be facing an execution that potentially could cause him not just years of excruciating pain, but maybe decades or centuries of it. He never wavered.”

Magnum’s eyes had maintained contact with the crowd and his gaze briefly stayed on Aaron for a moment. The commodore nodded at him, ever so faintly. “That Strauss’ plan for gating Jason was foiled is happy news to those of those who loved and respected him. As many of you know, one of Strauss’ own people was able to give Jason mercy before the gating occurred.”

“I think it’s an understatement to say that Jason Gideon’s service with the BAU was marked with achievements that exemplified the very best that the UED has to offer,” Magnum summarized. “But as accomplished as he was before his capture by Erin Strauss, Jason proved himself a hundred times over while he was in her power. He maintained his regard for life, both birthed and created; he showed compassion under very difficult circumstances; and, over all, he risked teaching others that what his captor was doing was fundamentally wrong. It is the result of that teaching that led to the capture of the splicer Erin Strauss.”

Magnum looked down at his notes. “I’m happy to inform you that, as a direct result of the successful UED raid on Strauss’ operations, Nine ELFs were freed from her employ; 33 decanted ELFS have been saved from being sold into slavery; and 121 ELFs still in process will be allowed to mature and grow as though they were birthed instead of decanted.” He looked up. “A splicer of Strauss’ abilities would have continued creating slaves for decades to come. The ultimate number of ELFs spared slavery is incalculable, but thought to be in the thousands. That is one hell of a legacy and one that I’m sure Jason would be very proud of.”

The audience broke out into applause and Aaron joined in with them. He had no qualms with Jason being given the credit for Strauss’ capture. Jason was as responsible for it as Aaron was. More so, given that Aaron would not have found the moral fortitude to do what he’d done without Jason’s teachings. Before Jason, Aaron had known what Strauss was doing was wrong, but it was only after learning from Jason that he’d known just how wrong and the whole scope of the universe beyond Strauss’ control. It was the knowledge that there was something better – and that ELFs like himself had every right to live it – that had driven Aaron.

When the applause died down, Magnum continued. “Jason isn’t with us today and so I’ve asked his husband, David Rossi, to accept the medal on Jason’s behalf.”

David Rossi had been seating in a row of chairs behind the podium and facing the audience. Aaron didn’t know who the other dignitaries were, but assumed they were other UED officials. He didn’t see anyone young enough to be Jason’s son and was disappointed; he’d been hoping to meet Stephen.

A group of people approached the podium from the back of the area where the chairs were. Aaron swiveled in his seat to watch as they marched in, those that were standing parting easily to let them through. Like Magnum, these newcomers were fully kitted out in a UED formal uniform and their expressions were grave as they moved forward. The lead two carried flags, the one directly behind them carried a glass box and the four behind her carried weapons held an angle. The park was silent as they wound through the gathered people and to the edge of the podium. 

As the young soldiers approached, Commodore Magnum stepped forward to meet them. He saluted them, or the box that they escorted, and those with a free hand saluted back. The audience took that as their cue to rise to their feet. The commodore took the box and pivoted on his heel. He marched a few steps towards David Rossi and held the box out. David opened it and retrieved the medal. 

Holding it tightly, David lifted his arm high. “For Jason!”

Aaron responded as everyone else in the audience did. He held lifted his fist high in the air and yelled back. “For Jason!” The four uniformed soldiers holding weapons fired them into the air.

David held the medal aloft for a few more moments and then lowered it, motioning for the audience to take their seats again. Once the noise settled down, Dave stepped up to the microphone. Aaron had only talked with the man a couple of times, but even he could detect the emotion in Rossi’s voice.

“Thank you,” David told them. “Thank you for honoring Jason. He’s beyond taking comfort from it, but believe me, it helps me and the other loved ones he left behind.” 

After clearing his throat, David continued and Aaron was relieved to hear a lightening of his tone. “Forgive me, Commodore, but while all the pomp and circumstance is very gratifying, Jason wasn’t much for suits and salutes. He’d far rather be remembered with a bottle of wine and some good food.” 

There was a spattering of chuckles from the audience and, with the closeness of his seat, Aaron could tell that even Commodore Magnum was smiling.

“With that in mind, I’d like to invite you to enjoy the food we’ve had brought in,” David continued, gesturing to a series of laden tables that Aaron hadn’t noticed before. “I’m not going to tell you not to mourn Jason’s loss, because I probably will for the rest of my life, but we’ve had a memorial service for him already. Tonight, I’d like you to celebrate him instead. Enjoy the food and the company of friends, swap stories, enjoy the beautiful evening. . . I think that’s the way that Jason would like to be remembered.”

David stepped back and the crowd started murmuring as people began to do as he asked. Aaron remained standing, but didn’t move towards the food tables. He needed a moment to take in the whole ceremony and, besides, no one in his group was moving either.

“You okay?” Sam asked.

“I’m fine,” Aaron claimed. 

Sam snorted. “Sure you are.”

Aaron hid a grimace. He was good at hiding his emotions, but Sam was better at reading him than most people. Maybe it was just that, as an ELF, no one had studied Aaron that closely before. Except for Jason, of course, but Jason was gone.

“All right, I’m not exactly fine,” Aaron made a hand gesture that included the stage and the people milling about. “This is. . . not what I’m used to.”

“It’s overwhelming for everyone,” Sam reassured him. “Not exactly what I would have chosen for your first foray into regular society.” He gave Aaron a concerned look. “I hope you don’t mind that you weren’t identified as the one who orchestrated Strauss’ capture.”

Aaron shrugged. “It was Jason’s doing, really. He deserves all the accolades.”

“It’s right that he’s honored, but you were the one who acted,” Sam disagreed. “We just couldn’t afford to expose your part in it publicly, is all. It wouldn’t be safe for you.”

“Safe?” Aaron was mildly surprised at Sam’s statement. “I doubt that Erin Strauss had anyone who would mourn her or want to avenge her.”

“Maybe not,” Sam countered. “But other splicers might object to an ELF taking out his creator, even indirectly, like you did.” He scratched at the back of his head. “Besides, that’s not the only reason. It’s the kind of story that the media loves and if they started wagging your name all over the place, well, even well-meaning people could end up exploiting you. It’s important that you get used to normal society before that kind of potential media storm is unleashed.”

“We know who’s responsible,” Morgan had stepped closer to the two men without Aaron noticing. “Believe me - we’re not going to forget.”

Aaron looked beyond Derek and saw that the rest of Jason’s former teammates had gathered closely. They returned his gaze solemnly and nodded. He wasn’t sure how to respond, but Spencer saved him.

“I’m hungry,” the boy announced.

There was relieved laughter all around. Garcia rolled her eyes in what was obviously mock dismay. “When are you not hungry and where do you put it all? You sure you weren’t engineered to have a hollow leg?”

“No,” Spencer bounced to prove his point. “My legs are just like yours.”

“Us manly men don’t get that way by eating lettuce and carrots,” Derek replied. He ruffled Spencer’s hair. “We need substance, right, Spence?”

Spencer nodded emphatically. “Right.” 

“Fine, fine,” Garcia gave in with a giggle. “I wouldn’t want to do anything to jeopardize your future manly juiciness. Come along, my little chickadee, and we’ll get you the most testosterone laden meal we can find.”

The rest of the group ambled over to the food tables and Aaron went with them. He wasn’t particularly hungry, but he wasn’t sure what the social norms were for such a gathering and didn’t want to be rude. As he passed through the food line, however, he noticed an odd thing. The people who were doing the serving, strangers to him, seemed convinced that Aaron couldn’t make his own food choices.

“Oh, sweetie, you have to try some of this,” a woman cooed at him as she spooned something onto his plate. Aaron figured she was a little older than him, but not by much. 

“These are to die for,” another one told him as she placed a chocolate baked good on his plate. “Chocolate is the most important food group.”

In each case, Aaron noticed the person first glancing at the emblem on his chest. The badge was hard not notice, actually, given its bright shade of green. It was the symbol that told everyone he came into contact with that Aaron was a freshly rescued ELF. It featured a generic human form, neither obviously male nor female, with its hands raised in victory, much like David Rossi had held Jason’s medal aloft. Behind the figure, there were fainter images of a test tube and a representation of DNA strand. Aaron didn’t find the emblem itself objectionable, but he didn’t particularly appreciate the reactions it caused in the people around him.

Before he got through the line, Aaron had two full plates, when he didn’t even really want one. A man replenishing a tray at the last food station looked at Aaron’s plates and chuckled.

“The ladies really loaded you down, didn’t they?” He joked. Aaron relaxed a little at the stranger’s friendly demeanor. His relief was short-lived, however, as the man picked up Aaron’s plates without even asking. “Show me where you’re sitting, kiddo, and I’ll help you get there.”

Aaron felt his face flush with embarrassment and he pointed towards where the rest of Jason’s team was gathering. The man walked with him to the nearby tables and waited until the others greeted Aaron before setting the food down and walking away. Not looking at the others, Aaron sat down, but didn’t start to eat.

“It’ll get better,” a soft voice told him. Aaron lifted his head and saw that he was being addressed by JJ. She had her infant son perched on her lap and was looking at Aaron kindly. “People see the badge and get a little overprotective.” She smiled ruefully. “Birthed humans feel a lot of guilt over how ELFs are treated by their creators, but the general populace isn’t in a position to do anything about it. What you’re seeing is overcompensation, as if spoiling the ELF they have access too, they can make up for what’s happened to all the enslaved ELFs. They mean well.”

“I know,” Aaron tried to keep his voice even. JJ didn’t deserve to be an outlet for his frustration. “But I’m not a child.”

“You also aren’t a typical newly rescued ELF,” Sam sat down in the empty seat next to Aaron. “Most of the ELFs that have only been freed for a short while have a very hard time making choices on their own, including what to eat. They tend to get very overwhelmed very easily and don’t always know what to do. That’s why ELFs that have been recently set free wear something that identifies them, so the rest of us know to look out for them until they can look out for themselves.”

“Like you said, though, that isn’t true of me,” Aaron glared at his bright green badge. “I’m perfectly capable of looking out for myself. How long must I wear this?”

“The average is about a year,” Sam replied. Appalled, Aaron was speechless and Sam actually laughed at his expression. “That’s the average, Aaron, but each ELF is considered individually. I’ve already put in the paperwork for you to be moved to the next level.”

Aaron breathed a small sigh of relief. “And what’s the next level?”

“Same badge, but in a yellow color that isn’t quite so offensive,” Emily Prentiss entered into the conversation. “It lets people know that you’re still a little new to a free society, but are beyond the basics.”

That bothered Aaron and not just on his own behalf. “I thought ELFs were considered equal with birthed humans?” When the others nodded, he continued his thought. “How can we be equal if we’re constantly being treated like children?”

As one, the members of Jason’s teamed turned to Sam. He was, Aaron supposed, the best person to deal with the question, given his job was to help ELFs acclimate.

“Believe me, Aaron, birthed humans do considered ELFs to have equal rights and responsibilities to birthed humans,” Sam told him. “It’s just that so many of you have been denied those rights for too long. Think of some of the ELFs that you taught; would it be fair to dump them into society with no preparation and expect them to succeed?”

Aaron considered the idea and reluctantly shook his head. “No.”

“Over the years, we’ve found it’s best to gradually introduce a rescued ELF to what it means to be free. It can be slow, depending on the ELF’s personality and how much trauma they’ve endured.” Sam smiled at Aaron. “I think you’re underestimating yourself and the background training that Jason gave you. Convincing an ELF that they’re equal is usually half the battle and you’re way beyond that. Trust me, there comes a point when an ELF is considered educated and acclimated enough that the UED backs off and lets them live normal lives.”

“And those that can’t make the adjustment?” Aaron asked softly. He’d known many ELFs that probably fit that category. 

“Then we take care of them,” Sam assured him. “We have group homes and other arrangements to see to it that they can be as happy as it’s possible for them to be, given their particular circumstances.” His face became stern. “But, believe me, once an ELF is assessed and determined to be completely acclimated, he or she is held to the same laws and societal norms as anyone else.”

“Good,” Aaron was firm in his reply and one or two of the others seemed surprised at his vehemence. “It’s not enough to be given freedom; we have to be worthy of it too and that means being held to the same standards as birthed humans.”

“Well, I, for one, say accept the worshipping while you can get it, because you’ll be in the dog eat dog world soon enough,” Penelope Garcia chimed in. She was grinning widely. “Although, if you eat everything they put on your plates, you’ll be waddling before too long.”

“Do dogs really eat dogs?” Spencer asked. His childish concern was adorable and Aaron wasn’t the only one who smiled at the question.

Between them, Garcia and Spencer had diffused the tension of the conversation and topics of discussion turned to lighter subjects, most of them relating to Jason Gideon. Aaron learned more about his mentor’s personal life in an hour than he had in the 18 months he’d known him. The Jason that Aaron had known had been under a huge amount of stress; he wished he’d known Jason before he’d been captured.

Although the group lingered after they ate, eventually people started wandering off, either singly or with one or two others. Since Aaron didn’t know anyone else, he stayed with Sam. 

“This is Aaron Hotchner,” Sam introduced him to someone named Kate Joyner. “Aaron, Kate heads up an investigative unit in the neighboring quadrant.”

Drilled to be exceedingly polite, especially to women, Aaron automatically reached for the woman’s hand, but faltered when he got a good look at her face. She looked a lot like Haley had. Aaron quickly moved to finish the handshake and the others didn’t seem to notice his slight hesitation.

Aaron, however, did see Kate notice his badge and her smile softened. “It’s good to meet you, Aaron. What did you think of the medal ceremony? I’m sure that Sam doesn’t have the opportunity to bring many of the ELFs he works with to one of those.”

“I thought it was a fitting tribute to Jason,” Aaron replied stiffly, not liking the implication that he was only present as a learning opportunity. “He didn’t stand much on ceremony, but I’m sure he would have been touched by so many people participating.”

Sam put a hand on the small of Aaron’s back, although whether it was meant to be reassuring or quelling, Aaron wasn’t sure. “Aaron knew Jason, Kate. He met him while Jason was held captive.”

“Ah,” she didn’t blush or bat an eye, although it seemed to Aaron like it should have been a serious social faux pas . “In that case, I’m sorry for your loss. Jason Gideon was a credit to his field.”

After some extremely awkward small talk, Kate excused herself to join another conversation. Sam gave Aaron a wry smile. “I don’t know about you, but I could use a drink. Come on.”

The food tables had been cleared away and were replaced by drink stations. Aaron noticed that wine was being offered in small, plastic cups. He reached for one, but the server pulled back and Aaron could only assume that the badge was to blame.

“Sorry about that, honey, but are you sure wine’s a good idea? It’s got alcohol in it,” The man said, gently, but firmly.

“It’s okay, I’m his mentor,” Sam stepped in. He took both glasses and handed one to Aaron. “Thanks.”

As they walked away, Sam addressed Aaron in a voice quiet enough that only he could hear. “You don’t need to say a thing; I know how frustrating that had to be for you. I’m going to call and get the paperwork expedited for you. You should be at the next level in the next day or two.”

“Thank you,” Aaron held himself to that comment. He was grateful for the care and protection, never really having had any before, but he’d never realized that it could be so stifling.

“Sam, you old dog!” A voice from the crowd called out. “Looks like someone finally let you out of your kennel.”

Given the tone of the comments, Aaron wasn’t surprised to discover that the man who’d greeted Sam was a member of Sam’s former team. Other members were present too and soon they were all caught up reminiscing. Aaron was introduced all around, but he didn’t give the names and faces much of his attention. All of a sudden, it was just too much. He’d been around a lot of people before, but those had been under far more stressful conditions, where a misstep on his part could result in his death or torture. Intellectually, he knew that wouldn’t be the case in his current situation, but old feelings were hard to control.

Aaron had some of experience in disappearing into a crowd; it had been a carefully cultivated survival technique used to cope with Erin Strauss. He carefully edged away from Sam’s group. That was the first step. After he had achieved some distance, Aaron casually let other people get in between him and his mentor. Once he was out of sight of Sam, Aaron simply moved to the side of the clearing. He closed his eyes for a minute, but it didn’t help much. Everyone was speaking in relatively soft voices, but there were a lot of them and they were all taking Dave’s encouragement to visit and reminisce to heart. The resulting wash of voices all around him was a reminder that Aaron was hardly alone. Seeing that the crowd was mostly contained to the one side of the pyramid-shaped monument, Aaron slipped behind the raised platform and made his way to the opposite side.

The distance helped, the sounds of the gathering were muted and for the first time since David had spoken to the crowd, Aaron felt like he could take a deep breath. He stood for a few moments with his head bowed, just relishing a moment to himself. After he regained his emotional equilibrium, Aaron turned, intending on exploring the area. Once he did, though, he discovered that he hadn’t been alone after all. Sitting on a nearby bench, watching him, was David Rossi. It was only then did Aaron realize that he hadn’t seen David since the other man ended the ceremony and directed people to the food.

“I’m sorry,” Aaron apologized. If anyone deserved a moment alone to compose himself, it was David Rossi. “I didn’t mean to intrude.”

Rossi’s responding smile was friendly without being condescending. “You’re not intruding, trust me.” He nodded towards the area where the crowd was gathered. “Everyone came because they knew or knew of Jason. Some of them knew him better than others, but I don’t think anyone knew him better than you and me.” 

David waved Aaron towards the bench, obviously wanting him to sit. Aaron happily obliged. He didn’t feel wary around Dave, not like he did so many others.

“Wine?” Dave held up a bottle and an empty glass. Aaron belatedly saw that another glass was sitting on the grass next to the bench.

“Please,” Aaron watched as Dave poured and, after accepting the drink, took a sip. The rich, slightly bitter taste filled his mouth. “Thank you.” 

“For offering you a drink?” Rossi tilted his head to the side. “My mother raised me to have better manners than to let someone go without.”

“No, not that,” Aaron smiled and looked down pointedly at his badge before raising his face to meet David’s gaze again. “Thank you for assuming that I’m capable of knowing if wine is appropriate for me to drink or not.” 

Dave threw back his head and laughed. Aaron took another sip of his wine while he waited for the other man to compose himself.

“I warned Sam that you wouldn’t take well to the baby treatment,” Rossi said, a wide grin still on his face. “But it was a necessity.”

“That’s what I’ve been told,” Aaron responded. He couldn’t help the mildly sarcastic tone of voice. “Repeatedly.”

There was no doubt that David heard his frustration. “Other than this ceremony, has it been a problem?”

Aaron thought about it and had to reluctantly conclude that he hadn’t noticed the condescending behavior much previously. “No, not really. Then again, I’ve spent most of my time being assessed.”

David nodded. “And the people doing the assessing can easily see that you’re not the typical newly liberated ELF. Don’t worry, you won’t have to deal with the guilt-triggered overprotection of the general populace for much longer.”

“Sam did promise that he’d expedite my being bumped to the next level,” Aaron admitted. “I presume that I won’t be treated like such a child after that?”

“No, generally, you’ll be considered socialized, but the badge serves as a reminder for more. . . delicate situations,” Dave told him. “Like alerting a potential lover that you may not be as experienced as a birthed human your age would be.”

It wasn’t ideal, but it was far better than being questioned about his own food and drink choices. 

“All right, I can live with that,” Aaron admitted. It might even be necessary, given his reaction to Jason’s medal ceremony. Being around so many other people, all of them free, had made him realize that he wasn’t as prepared for the world at large as he thought. . . but Dave didn’t need to know that.

“Speaking of living,” Dave segued to a different topic. “Have you thought about what you want to do with your life, now that it’s your own?”

“Yes,” Aaron had known since the first moment Jason had introduced himself what he wanted to do, if he ever got the chance to live free. “I want to stop splicers. I want to hunt them down and make it so they can never hurt anyone again.”

Dave didn’t seem surprised, but neither did he have encouraging words. “So I’ve heard. You do know, however, that completely busting a splicer’s operation, like you helped us do to Strauss, is very rare. BAU work is a lot of background gathering of minutia; it’s not all ships blazing in for a dramatic rescue.”

“I realize that,” Aaron didn’t back down. “But someone has to do the work and I would very much like to be part of those efforts.”

“I saw a look at the results of your assessment tests,” David told him. “You could have your choice of careers.”

Aaron snorted. “Yes, I’m a teacher, but not the type that parents want around their children.”

Dave shook his head. “There are teachers and then there are teachers, Aaron. You didn’t have a choice at the time. Although, once you get that yellow badge, you won’t be protected by that excuse anymore. You will have proven that you know better.”

“Trust me when I say I have no interest in teaching,” Aaron thought being a mentor to someone, like Jason had been to him, would be something he’d eventually enjoy doing, but teaching a group? No, it would bring back too many unpleasant memories.

“Were you aware that the UED recognizes the academic levels that some ELFs are able to achieve, even while in captivity?” Dave asked. Aaron shook his head no and David went on to explain. “That’s a lot of what those assessment tests were for. Not only were they checking your comfort level with normal society, but they were also used to determine your level of education. Strauss was an evil bitch, but she did allow you to learn far more than a typical ELF does.”

“She wanted me well rounded,” Aaron murmured. “So that I could step in to teach a variety of subjects if needed. I was under open-ended orders to continue my studies if not otherwise occupied.”

“Well, in that singular thing, Strauss did well by you,” Dave’s lips twisted as he spoke and Aaron realized it had been difficult for Dave to admit that fact. “You’ve been awarded UED degrees in liberal arts, business management and ELF psychology. I was advised that you also have a good start on a law degree. Apparently, you’re flawless on contract law, intergalactic law and evidence, but are weak on family law.”

“All of which are things I learned because I was ordered to, not necessarily because I want to,” Aaron pointed out. “I did some checking in my free time. I’m still young enough to join the UED forces. Eventually, I’ll work my way into an area of the military that hunts down splicers.”

David sighed heavily. “And by that time, the specialized knowledge you have on splicer society and thinking patterns will no longer be current.”

To say that Aaron was surprised at David’s apparently abrupt change of heart was an understatement. “Excuse me?”

“You were in a unique position with Strauss. We’ve caught upper level splicer operatives before, but they’re a closed-lipped bunch. You’ll be able to fill the team in on vagaries of splicer personalities that will be very helpful as we develop splicer profiles.” David explained.

Aaron wasn’t sure he heard correctly. “Tonight I wasn‘t allowed to pick out my own food choices and you‘re saying you want me to work with your BAU team?”

David shrugged. “It was the commodore’s idea, but there’s no way it would be going forward if the ELF Welfare Service didn’t think you were ready. Apparently, they think you are. Normally, an ELF that achieved the second level of socialization would be placed in a foster home, but the BAU and our ship will be your foster home.”

“Your ship?” Aaron was reeling. “Jason said you worked planet side.”

“We did,” David stated. “But the success of taking down the Strauss operations has caused the command staff to rethink that. We’re a pilot program, so to speak.”

“And you’re offering me a place on the team?” Aaron spoke slowly, as if that would make any difference.

“The UED wants to utilize your knowledge,” David told him. “It was either my team or another one and I’d prefer that it be mine. I owe it to you and Jason both to look out for you.”

Aaron wasn’t too sure how he felt about that last statement. “Would the UED allow me to work in the BAU if I really still needed looking out for?”

Dave’s smile was sad. “It won’t be that much different than any other ELF in a foster home situation; they typically have jobs or school and are under the supervision of others. Your foster situation will simply be in a slightly different environment, is all.”

“And you’ll be my mentor, the way Sam is now?” Aaron asked, still confused. “Or is he coming with us?”

“No, on both counts,” David answered. “Your foster mentor needs to be objective about how your work with the BAU is affecting you and keeping your well-being in higher priority. Since I run the team, that means it can’t be me. You’d probably have sessions with Sam on a regular basis, through vid if nothing else, but someone on crew will have to be the official foster. The UED will have final choice, but I’d like it to be Derek Morgan.”

“Derek Morgan?” Aaron questioned. “You’re his superior, wouldn’t that cause a conflict?”

A grin spread across David’s face. “You don’t know Morgan. If he thinks I’m overworking you or risking your welfare for the job, he won’t have any trouble doing something about it - and if he doesn’t, that wife of his will.” His face took on a more serious expression. “I take it that you’re amenable to the assignment?”

Amenable? It was everything that Aaron could have hoped for - and more.

“Absolutely,” Aaron told him. “When do I start?”

“Probably not as soon as you’d like,” Dave told him. “They’re still refittng a ship for our use, picking a captain and all of that. It’ll be a few more weeks.”

Aaron’s nodded, but his mind was already racing. “What should I do in the meantime to prepare?”

“I think you’re already well-rounded on the academics,” Dave answered, after a moment of thought. “You should concentrate on the physical. Self defense, shooting, all of that. I’ll have Morgan work with you. We‘re not supposed to see much action, but I want you to prepare.”

“I won’t let you down,” Aaron promised..

Dave smiled at him. “I know you won’t; you’re a credit to your teacher.”

They both knew he wasn’t referring to Strauss. The two men lapsed into a comfortable silence.

“David, can I ask you a question?” When Dave nodded, Aaron continued. “Was Jason’s son here?”

“No,” David shook his head. “Stephen always resented Jason’s dedication to his work. They hadn’t spoken for years; Stephen didn’t come to the original memorial service either.”

Aaron shook his head. Jason had talked about Stephen a lot; he never would have believed that they were estranged. “That’s too bad.”

“It is,” Dave agreed. “But that’s something you need to be aware of, if you’re going to work in the BAU. This job eats relationships. I hope you don’t regret your choice someday.”

“I won’t,” Aaron reassured him. 

Aaron was sure he’d never spoken a truer word. He’d give just about anything to be able to help track down splicers. That he’d be able to carry out that wish was almost too good to be true, add on that he’d be able to do so in the company of Jason’s husband? That was just made it that much better.

“I can promise you,” Aaron repeated, “I won’t regret it at all.”

*  
*  
*

"Science without conscience is the death of the soul."  
Francois Rabelais ( 1483-1553) 

 

~the end~


End file.
